The Scarlet Shield
by Silverlake
Summary: Kel and company are back in action, sharing secrets and shocking conservatives. KD. Chapter 12 chronicles Kel's final battle with the court conservatives with cameo appearences for George, Daine, and Numair.
1. A Shocking Discovery

Characters and location belong to the brilliant Tamora Pierce. Some credit should go to Nathaniel Hawthorne for the title, but his influence stops there fortunately. I'll admit, even I think the plot is unlikely, but it's kind of fun to make life really tough for Kel. I think this is going to be a fairly short story and I've already got the next few chapters written. I'm having lots of fun with it and I'm glad you're brave enough to come along for the ride.

Anyway this begins, some time after Lady Knight. Kel and Dom have confessed their mutual affection for each other. I'll leave the pleasure of imagining that moment up to you. The first chapter takes place about seven weeks after midwinter.

"Um, Neal, do you have any more of those stomach-ease herbs?" Kel asked as she stepped into his infirmary ward. Neal was alone at his desk have woken up early to do paperwork undisturbed.

"Kel, are you sure you're alright? This is the third morning in a row. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant. Yuki was just like this for the—"

"Great Goddess," Kel squeaked, putting a hand to her belly. A wave of panic crossed her usually serene face. She swallowed hard and glanced anxiously.

"Kel, what's wrong?" Neal asked as he pushed her backwards so that she sat down on the edge of a cot.

"I, uh, I think you might be right." Kel promptly vomited on the floor as soon as she had finished speaking.

"Look, Kel, I don't mean to, um, pry," Neal said anxiously. "But don't you wear a charm to prevent that sort of—"

"Yeah, but I wasn't wearing it when I slept with Dom, at Midwint—"

"What?"

"Well, you see, I had jousting practice in the afternoon and I guess—"

"Dom, as in, my cousin, Dom?"

Kel nodded, and then looked away quickly.

"Do you want me to make sure?"

"I think I would know who I've been—"

"No, I mean sure about the baby." Neal glanced around the room awkwardly.

"Oh," Kel said. She nodded again.

Neal gently pulled up her shirt and laid a hand on her abdomen. Kel felt a strange tickling sensation and saw cool green flames licking at her skin.

"I'd offer you my congratulations, but I'm not sure that you all that thrilled about…" Neal trailed off as Kel began hissing curses. Neal walked over to his desk, pulled a handful of dried herbs from one drawer and made tea with them. Kel accepted the mug gratefully.

"How long do I have until it shows?" Kel asked, suddenly calm again.

"Well, you're young and athletic, so assuming the baby was conceived at Midwinter," he said, blushing, "you've probably got about two or three months before it becomes noticeable. As long as you marry Dom within the next week or so, no one will—"

"I can't," Kel snapped. "It would ruin his career in the Own if he got married. I've already ruined my own career; there's no need for his to be finished too. He's already proposed and I've already turned him down. Of course, he'll probably propose again when he finds out about the baby, but I'll just turn him down again. I can be stubborn."

"But, Kel, as soon as the court finds out that you're pregnant with Dom's baby there's going to be a tremendous amount of pressure for the two of you to get married. He might lose his job anyway."

"That's why you're going to help me keep this a secret for as long as possible, and you're not going to tell a soul who the father is." There was a very long silence after this.

"Look Kel, I'll respect your wishes here, but I think you should at least tell Dom. You wouldn't want him to think that someone else was the father."

"You're right," said Kel. "I'm going to tell Dom, and Roaul, and Alanna, and I suppose I'll have to tell the king and Wyldon, too, when I resign." Kel could feel tears streaming into her eyes. The thought of resigning, after all the years of work and effort, was almost unbearable. All the years and effort she had put into gaining respect, wasted.

"Kel, I don't see why you should have to resign." Neal said, as he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No one made Alanna resign from being King's Champion when she had children." He laid a hand over Kel's lips to stop her emerging protest. "You've already proved that you can mother Tobe and manage New Hope. And besides, dozens of refugee women have already given birth here." He handed Kel a handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes. "I should know; by the time you have your baby, I'll be quite experienced at midwifery." He smiled at her. "Yes, it's going to be a challenge, and some tongues are going to buzz, but your friends aren't going to let you just give up."

Kel gave him a feeble smile. "I think that's one of the longest serious speeches you've given me in ages."

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I haven't told you that I think you're one of the bravest people I know and sworn on the lives of my children not to tell a soul without your permission. I also haven't given you my professional opinion that you should cut out your morning glaive practice for a little while. And finally—you're not going to like this part—I haven't told you that I received word from Roaul late last night and that he and Dom are going to be here in two days, as is the Lioness, actually."

"Now, that is possibly the longest serious speech I have ever heard from you in my life. Maybe you can help me write the speeches I'm going to have to give Roaul and Alanna."

"You know what?" Neal grinned. "I think being pregnant has improved your temperament."

"That's it: you're challenged to a duel this afternoon, when I'm feeling better."

"Maybe I shouldn't give you these then," he said as he passed her a few packets of herbs. "Put a pinch of these into your tea at bedtime, and a pinch of the other in your morning tea." He took the empty mug from her hand and set it on his desk. "And Kel, take care of yourself."

TWO DAYS LATER

Kel was out patrolling when she sighted Roaul's troops. She spurred Peachblossom into a canter and rode up to greet her friends. Roaul reached over from his horse to wrap an arm around Kel's shoulders, a maneuver which Peachblossom bore with remarkable patience.

"You look a little tired Kel," he told her after surveying her face. "Is everything going well?"

"I'm just a little bored, I guess." Kel gave a quick laugh. "The refugees have gotten so well organized that there isn't much for me to do. I'll fill you in on the details, later, after you eat."

Peachblossom's patience gave out at this point and he bit Lord Roaul's horse. Kel backed away from him and saw Dom waving at her. Roaul shooed her away to greet her old friends. Kel was careful to shake Dom's hand just as she did the others'; it was especially important now to keep their relationship a secret.

Kel fell into easy conversation with her old companions. Gods, she thought, now I think I understand how the Lioness felt keeping such a secret for so long; it's difficult and unbelievably easy at the same time. Dom casually asked if he could ride out with her to supervise the archery training of a group of refugees and she agreed, trying not to swallow visibly. She would have to tell him then; it was too perfect an opportunity to miss, she might not get another chance.

Once they had ridden around clump of trees and out of sight, they both dismounted. They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment, and then, with a hesitant glance at Peachblossom, Dom stepped forwards and kissed Kel's cheek.

"I've missed you," she said, laying her forehead against his shoulder. He draped one arm around her and lifted his other hand to stroke her hair.

"I know," he murmured. "Maybe I could come see you more often if we stopped keeping this a secret, I know my lord wouldn't mind and—"

Kel, stepped backwards abruptly. "No, it has to stay secret. A few weeks ago I might have agreed with you, but now everything has changed." She felt tears springing into her eyes again. Great, she thought, I'm a pregnant waterfall. Dom stepped forward and took her in his arms again.

"Kel," he whispered, "how have things changed?"

"I'm pregnant," she told the badge on his shoulder. It seemed that half of her mind had decided on crying and half on laughing; the noise that emerged from her mouth was somewhere between a grunt and a yawn.

"Oh, Kel. I'm so sorry I—no, wait, that's wonderful news, I should be telling you that's wonderful news, but it's not because you're unhappy and…" He pushed her shoulders back and tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. Then he bent forwards and kissed her forehead. He took her hands in his and began lowering himself onto one knee.

"No," Kel said loudly. "You can't just end your career like that; the Own doesn't have married men. And, much as I love you, I'm not sure I'm ready to get married. We have separate careers, separate positions. Not to mention my family's history only goes back a few generations and yours goes back ages and ages…"

"What are you going to do then? You can't keep a baby secret forever. You can't just disappear into the wilderness and…"

"Don't worry," she said, feeling suddenly calmer and more certain. "I'm going to deliver the baby here, at New Hope. I trust Neal, and he knows already; and he's agreed to help me keep you a secret. He's been helping me and he'll keep helping me. I know there's going to be a lot of gossip and talk about me, but I can handle that. And then I'm going to try to raise our baby and manage New Hope, assuming I'm not forced into resigning. My mother can take the child for a time if I have to go fight somewhere. Alanna manages, and I've been following in her footsteps for a long time, I might as well keep at it."

"Do you have any idea what you are taking on Kel?"

"No, it's probably better this way. I had absolutely no idea what I was taking on when I decided to become a knight and that turned out pretty well."

"If you're sure then, Lady Knight," he said, pulling her hands to his face so he could kiss her knuckles. "If you change your mind at any time, my offer will still stand. You have only to write to me and I will—"

"Please, don't tempt me. This isn't easy."

"I won't then," he said sadly. He let her step forward to lay her head on his shoulder, and they stood for a long time rocking back and forth slightly. "You know," he whispered, finally, "I don't think I've ever seen you terrified before. You're almost as beautiful as when you're calm."

She was just about to kiss his cheek when Peachblossom snorted. They jumped apart just as Tobe came riding into view on his pony.

"Lady, Lord Roaul says he would like to talk to you now," he said excitedly. "And he says Dom could take me hunting, now, if he doesn't mind that is." Tobe glanced hopefully at Dom.

Dom nodded at Tobe and shook Kel's hand before mounting. "I love you," he mouthed before he turned and rode of with Tobe.

Kel realized that she was already blushing at the mere thought of telling her former knight master. Peachblossom walked up and shoved his nose into her chest and sneezed. Kel looked gravely at her horse.

"I have no idea what you meant by that, but I'm sure your absolutely right," Kel said as she mounted. Peachblossom snorted again in reply.

Reasons to go to a women's college (I'm ending every chapter with this just for fun):

Girls' night in, every week night

The girls you hated in seventh grade are probably going to co-ed route

Thanks for reading and please review. Reviews will really make my day, and will speed up chapter updates. Let me know if there are particular characters you would like to see; I may or may not accommodate yours requests.


	2. Perceptive Plotters

Of course, the characters and location belong to Tamora Pierce. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; you may have averted a potential fratricide, or at least the destruction of my bother's drum set. (You also may have made my family think I'm crazy because I was humming cheerfully while doing the dishes, but they've been calling me crazy for years.)

Kel found Lord Roaul sitting at her desk in office. Her heart was hammering as she poured him a glass of water.

"Thank you, Kel." He smiled as he accepted the glass. "I've taken the liberty of glancing at your records; it looks like everything is in perfect order." He watched as Kel began shuffling from one foot to another and raised his eyebrows at her highly uncharacteristic behavior. "Was there anything else that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Kel nodded mutely and began a thorough examination of her boots. Might as well look at them now, she told herself, while I have a good view. After a few very long minutes of silence, she forced herself to speak.

"Will you swear not to discuss what I'm about to tell you with anyone else?

"Of course," Roaul said calmly.

"I'm pregnant," she muttered.

"What?"

"I said," Kel forced herself to raise her voice slightly and tried to ignore the fact that her face felt as though it were on fire, "that I'm preg—"

"Oh good, I'm not experiencing auditory hallucinations—or if I am they're repeating themselves. Wait, did you just say you're, oh Gods, Kel." He jumped out of his seat and walked towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't think, I've ever been this scared in all my life."

"That was Alanna's reaction too, if I remember correctly, George took over the being overjoyed part for her." He fell silent suddenly and then set down his glass. "Um, does this baby have a father?" He blushed.

"As far as I know," said Kel quietly, "I haven't been blessed by the Gods that way."

"You don't want to tell me."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to compromise his career—or mine—by revealing him."

"He's married then?"

Kel looked up and shook her head. "I would never—"

"I didn't think so," he said. "I won't pry then, I'll just be flattered that you trusted me enough to tell me." He walked over and embraced Kel.

"Do you think they'll force me to resign?"

"I would imagine that a number of conservatives will demand your immediate removal, but no, I don't think you will be forced to resign. You are, however, going to make things much harder for yourself by keeping the father's identity a secret."

"I know."

"I'm glad to hear that you don't want to resign though. I assume you want to keep your pregnancy secret for as long as possible in order to maximize the shock to various conservatives in the hope that a few will be stricken with deadly heart attacks."

Kel smiled. "Something like that."

"Who knows now? Who are you going to tell?"

"I'm going to tell Alanna and Wyldon, and I guess I'll have to tell the king at some point." Kel shuddered. "Neal knows, you know, the father knows."

"Does Dom know?"

"Ye—no," Kel squeaked.

"Oh," he said quietly. "I'm not really that shocked. I guess the King's Own will just have to visit New Hope more often so that he can see you."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to me, I think." He grinned at her. "The Lioness is riding in tonight; I'll make sure you get a chance to speak with her alone. She can help you more than I could." He discretely passed her a handkerchief so she could dab at her eyes. "And Kel?"

"Yes, sir."

"You'll let me know if you need anything."

"So, I assume there is a reason I'm walking patrol with you when I should be in bed after riding for the past three days," Alanna said as she and Kel reversed in order to pace in the opposite direction.

"You, erm, know a lot about secrets, don't you?" Kel hesitated before continuing. "About hiding things from people who trust and respect you."

"Alright, I solemnly swear not to share what you are about to tell me with anyone. But please get to it; it's cold out tonight."

"I'm pregnant." Kel found that it got a little easier each time she said it. Which was good, as eventually she'd have to tell crowds of unsympathetic people. "My charm came off in a jousting match over midwinter and I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"You'll make a good mother," Alanna said quietly, taking Kel's hand. "Better than I've been."

Kel's heart was pounding suddenly. "But you have George," she said. "And I'm going to be all alone, and I don't know if I can keep commanding or if I should or if they'll even let me, but I've worked so hard for all of this and I don't want to give it all up."

"Then don't give it up. You've grown up working twice as hard as the boys around you, there's no reason you shouldn't work twice as hard as all the men around you now. I almost think that your having the baby here would be an asset to your command; it would prove to the refugees that you have faith in their ability to defend New Hope."

"Oh," breathed Kel. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Now," Alanna continued, "as for being all alone, clearly you don't want me to know who the father is, or you would have told me by now. You probably have some sort of noble sounding sentiment about not wanting to compromise his career."

How come no one's ever mentioned her mind reading abilities in any of the songs about her, Kel thought.

"No, Lady Knight, I can't read minds." Kel had her doubts about this. "But you're not the first noblewoman expecting an illegitimate child that I've talked with. You're just the first one with her own command post."

"Oh," Kel said again.

"I could put a truth spell on you and force you to tell me." Kel stepped backwards quickly at this and the Lioness chuckled. "And I might have done that ten years ago, but I won't. It wouldn't be worth losing your trust."

Kel nodded. Her day of confessions seemed to have stiffened her tongue.

"You aren't suffering from morning sickness are you?"

"Neal has taken care of it."

"Good, meet me in the practice yard first thing tomorrow morning. You can teach me how to use a glaive."

Alanna stood in the moonlight with a contemplative expression on her face as Kel climbed off the wall and walked back inside. Then, she hurried to Roaul's tent. There she found Dom and Roaul glaring at each other and arguing in whispers.

"No, I'm not going to let you resign; she'd be furious with both of us if I did that."

"But sir," Dom began. Alanna coughed, interrupting them.

"Congratulations, Dom," she said quietly. " I did rather expect Kel to have excellent taste."

"Please give me a chance to explain myself before you impale me."

"I'm not planning on impaling you. Kel would be furious with me if I did that." Alanna grinned. "You might actually wish I'd impaled you in a few years, when you realize how difficult parenting is. For now, though, you should stay where you are. I don't think Kel's ready to settle down and be married yet. And I'm afraid the two of you might end up resenting each other in a few years if you thought either one of you had ended the other's career." Alanna paused and pointed at Roaul. "And clearly he doesn't want you to resign.

"What do you have in mind?" Roaul thought there was an awfully familiar glint in Alanna's eyes.

"Not much," Alanna said. "But I've been thinking lately that the law forbidding men in the King's Own from being married is archaic and detrimental to morale."

"That's odd," said Roaul grinning. "The same thing has been crossing my mind lately as well. I'm sure Jon could easily be persuaded to introduce the idea to his council if it were suggested to him."

Alanna turned towards Dom again. "The conservatives will never allow it to pass if they suspect that you fathered Kel's child."

"You just have to lie low for a year or so. And I'll claim the, er, responsibility if necessary. In which case, Buri will probably impale me." Roaul shuddered.

"She and I will have a little chat together, first, if that becomes necessary," Alanna said. "Besides, Buri has always favored decapitation when she's really angry.

Reasons to go to a women's college:

3. Chocolate

4. You can always use another excuse to live in your pajamas

Thanks for reading. I'm glad you decided to come along for the ride and I hope you've had run. Remember, reviews make me hum and try to insert scenes—like the one in Roaul's tent—for you.


	3. Lord Wyldon's Response

Of course, all of the characters and the location belong to Tamora Pierce. Speaking of which, I've just realized that I've been spelling Raoul's name wrong—I'm very sorry about this, it's just one of the many traumatic effects of having the entire contents of one's bookshelf packed away in boxes for months. I plan to correct the problem in future chapters.

By midmorning, the next day, both women Alanna and Kel were flushed and sweaty, but Alanna was satisfied with her progress. They stowed their weapons and headed for the mess hall.

"Keladry," Alanna said as she stirred honey into her tea, "I think you idealize me just a bit too much still."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to trip quite as often as you did this morning."

"I think it's time to return the favor you gave me last night." Alanna glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot. "You know those old rumors about me and Jon, when I was his squire?" Kel nodded at this. "Well, they weren't just rumors."

Kel felt as though several small furry animals were trapped in her brain, all running in different directions as they tried to escape through her ears and mouth. "Wait you mean you were—"

"Don't even think about blackmail though, most of the knights in my generation know, but people have moved on to other gossip now. It just goes to show you don't have too have a spotless reputation to be a respected warrior."

"Does Neal know?"

"No, I don't think so. I would advise against telling him while he's holding your baby. You wouldn't want her to be dropped on her head."

"A daughter, how do you know?"

"That I won't tell you. Let's just say a little kitty told me and leave it at that. I actually have to be leaving now. Remember you're not alone. You'll always have me and Raoul and Queenscove." Alanna stood and kissed Kel's forehead. "Goddess bless you and your daughter, Lady Knight."

A daughter. Somehow, Kel hadn't considered the possibility that the baby would be a girl. She'd only thought of the child as a potential it, or occasionally a he, and feared the future. But I'm good at teaching little girls archery and hand-to-hand combat, Kel thought. And I'll teach her to ride, and swim and navigate, and…

Kel only stopped grinning when Tobe slipped a message into her hand. It was from Lord Wyldon. He wanted her to report to him in three days time. She stood folding and unfolding the scrap of parchment as she watched the Lioness and Roaul—and Dom—ride away.

THREE DAYS LATER

Kel slid down from Hoshi's saddle and passed her reins to Tobe.

"Find Owen," she told him, "and have him get you something to eat when you're done with the horses."

Kel clutched her request forms—the refugees needed more food supplies and they wanted to start a small vegetable garden within the fortress—and tried to ignore her pounding heart as she made her way, unescorted, to Wyldon's office and knocked.

"Come in, Mindelan," he said. His lips twitched into the tiniest of smiles as she saluted him, and Kel wished she hadn't seen the motion. It made the fact that she was about to loose his respect much harder to bear. She sat down in the chair he gestured too and clasped her hands together so that she wouldn't fiddle with them.

He nodded as he reviewed the refugees' requests, and made a few marks in his record book. "I'll see to it that a supply wagon gets there within a few weeks, and I'll send some seed packets back with you in case the weather begins to turn early." He made another mark in his record book. "We're finished, Lady Knight, unless you have any other concerns that want addressing."

"I'd like your opinion on a confidential, personal matter, my lord." Thank the Goddess, thought Kel, that came out much better than I'd expected.

"Very well, what you tell me will not leave this room unless it is absolutely necessary."

"My lord, I am with child," Kel said, staring at her knees. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say pregnant in Wyldon's presence.

"How did this happen? Mindelan."

"In the er, usually manner, my lord." There was a hole in her trousers near her left knee that needed to be patched up.

"Explain yourself."

I've heard the pregnancy occasionally brings out the Gift in women who never had it before, maybe if I just sit real still and concentrate I can vanish, Kel thought.

"Mindelan," Wyldon growled.

"Well, sir, when a man and a—"

"I am familiar with the mechanics involved, Mindelan." (Great Merciful Goddess, thought Kel) . "Let me rephrase my question: whose child are you carrying?"

"I don't know—" Kel began.

"Mindelan!" Lord Wyldon growled and Kel began to wonder if pregnancy was addling her brain.

"that it is any of your business, my lord. That is, I know exactly whose child I'm carrying, but I'm not going to tell you in order to protect his career."

Wyldon gave an audible sigh of relief. "Are you ashamed Mindelan?"

"No, sir"

"Then at least do me the courtesy of looking me in the eyes while you offer your resignation."

Kel forced her face up, despite her burning cheeks. "I haven't come to resign, sir. That is unless you're going to force me to, which would be most unjust given that male knights with illegitimate children are not forced to lay down their shields…" Kel bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"That is true Mindelan, if all knights with illegitimate children were forced into resignation Tortall would be poorly defended indeed. It would not be fair for me to order you to resign."

"But sir—"

"Don't argue against yourself, Mindelan, or I might change my mind." Wyldon paused, staring at his desk. "You know, a number of conservatives are going to relish this news; they'll say it proves that you are unladylike and that you are unfit for fighting, and that you are a distraction."

"I know, sir."

"I'm not one of them."

"Sir," Kel breathed.

"Yes, Keladry, I even consider you a noble lady, though one very different from my own daughters. You have the spirit, if not the embroidery skills, of a noble woman." Wyldon gave a loud cough. "You really are too valuable to resign. I think, however, that I can arrange for a leave of absence long enough for you to give birth secretly somewhere."

"With all due respect, my lord," Kel said loudly, "I'm not going to cower in the shadows and hide this child. I know people are going to talk, but I'm not going to foster my daughter out to someone else. I don't need a leave of absence."

"Mindelan?"

"I have to have the child at New Hope, sir. Think how the refugees would feel if they saw me running off to give birth somewhere safer. They'd feel abandoned and unprotected. Refugee women give birth there all the time. There are midwives among the refugees and Queenscove is a trustworthy healer. I'm young and healthy, sir. There shouldn't be any problems. If I'm willing to raise my own child at New Hope, the refugees will know they can trust me too defend it. If I run away home, they'll know they aren't safe there."

"What are you going to do then? Give birth on the battlefield?"

"Um." Kel was at a complete loss for words for a moment. "That would not be an ideal situation., I suppose."

"No, it would not," he sad calmly.

Kel's eyes widened; was that a glint of amusement in Lord Wyldon's eye?

"But, I admire your decision. I begin to see why you are so well respected by both refugees and noblewomen, if not by middle-aged men. I think we can come to a compromise. Am I to understand that Sir Nealan knows about your, er, condition?"

Kel nodded.

"Well, then you are not to enter a combat situation without his permission."

"Sir?"

"I made myself quite clear Mindelan. You may not engage the enemy if Queenscove believes that it would endanger you or your child. You may continue to command from within New Hope if that is possible."

"I just never thought that you would trust Neal, sir."

"Mindelan, we have both heard a considerable number of things we once thought impossible today." He sighed and laid his hands on his desk.

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"You already have, but you may ask another?"

Kel blushed and felt as though she were ten years old again. "Are you disappointed in me, sir?"

There followed a very long, very thick silence. Wyldon and Kel both avoided each other's eyes. Kel was astonished by how loud her breathing had become.

"No, Mindelan," he said finally. I am concerned about what this will mean for you, and for Tortall. I'm even worried that you may have made some bad decisions. I'm shocked and surprised and startled. And I'm puzzled. But I still think you're one of the finest knights I have trained. I think that where you are concerned I am always more likely to be astonished than disappointed."

There was a loud sniffling sound outside the door. Kel opened it and grabbed Owen's arm before he could dart away. Owen took one long frightened look at Wyldon's enraged face and then beamed at Kel.

"Congratulations, Kel," he said. "Lasala is going to love making baby clothes for you." Then he began stammering a series of contradictory excuses at Wyldon.

Reasons to go to a women's college:

5. Let's face it, guys never measure up to their literary rivals

6. The dorms smell better at women's colleges

As an explanation to certain reviewers, my friends and I, all Tamora Pierce fans, go to women's colleges and we enjoy coming up with fun reasons for being there. You can skip over the reasons if you want, they are completely unrelated to the story (other than the fact that I think Kel might have chosen a women's college). Anyway, I hope you've had fun with this chapter. Wyldon's a strange character, but he can be amusing sometimes. The next chapter is almost ready and should be a bit more serious. Please review, I love reviews; they bring a gleeful smile to my lips and cause my family to question my sanity.


	4. A Very Public Announcement

Of course, all the characters (except Nessa and her despicable uncle) and the location belong to Tamora Pierce. I want to thank all of my reviewers for providing wonderful encouragement that has kept me going both on this story and on the original piece I'm working on. This chapter is a bit darker and more serious than the last—I've got to keep Kel on her toes somehow, I wouldn't want her to get rusty.

Kel and Tobe—who had been found sleeping between the hooves of a notoriously ill-tempered stallion—rode away a short while later. Owen had sworn not to tell a soul before Kel left. Not that he would have time, Kel thought, with all the duties Wyldon had heaped on him. They arrived at New Hope well after dark, tired and hungry.

Kel and Tobe were about to enter the mess hall for dinner when Kel heard a low moan and stopped suddenly, slipping around to the shadows beside the building. There she found a middle-aged man shaking a young woman by the shoulders. The woman already had a black eye and her forearms were covered with bruises and scratches. Tobe darted away to find Neal at Kel's signal.

"It was that idiot southerner, wasn't it?" growled the man as he slammed her body against the mess hall. "I saw the way you were looking at him, you little—"

"Release her," Kel ordered, stepping forwards.

"This be but a family matter," the man snarled. "My stupid niece has gotten herself pregnant. The wench is no better than she ought to—"

Within moments, Kel had his arms pinioned tightly behind his back. He whimpered in pain as she tightened her grip.

"I'd say that's a matter between your niece and the Goddess. I'd say your niece looks old enough to make her own decisions, and that she need not answer your questions."

"But Lady—"

"I'd say that an insult to her is an insult to me," Kel snapped. She took a deep breath and began dragging him towards the mess hall. "In fact," she said, as Neal and Tobe came running into view, "I'd say it's time for me to make an announcement."

"Kel, what are you doing? I'd probably want to kill Wyldon too if I were you but that's no reason to--"

"I'm going to make an announcement, not a resignation speech, and make an example," Kel said quietly, "and I'd like you to be there."

"What for? I'm not an good at funeral hymns."

"Just help her, would you?" Kel nodded at the young woman, who was slumped against the wall, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

Neal hurried over and checked her injuries, before helping her to her feet. She was a slender woman and Kel could just see the bulge of her pregnancy when she stood straight. Neal noticed that she was shivering and he wrapped his own cloak around her as he helped her towards Kel.

"Thank you," she whispered to Kel and Neal. Then she stepped up to her uncle and slapped him hard across the face. "I feel much better now."

"What's your name?" Kel asked.

"Nessa," the woman replied, as she pulled her borrowed cloak tightly about her hunched shoulders.

"Alright, Nessa, can I ask you to do something really brave with me?" Kel began walking again as she spoke, jerking Nessa's uncle out in front of her and pushing him forwards.

"What?"

"We're going to tell the whole camp that were pregnant and that it's none of their damn business who the fathers of our children are."

Kel was grinning now, and Neal thought the grin was vaguely familiar. It looked rather like his own reflection just before he said something particularly insulting to Lord Wyldon.

"We are?" Nessa placed a slight emphasis on the word we.

"We are?" echoed Neal.

"Well, you're actually just going to back me up and provide moral support. Unless you have a number of secrets you've been keeping from me."

"You didn't tell me that," whined Tobe.

"We'll talk about this later, Tobe" Kel quickened her pace and pushed Nessa's uncle through the mess hall doorway, allowing his head to scrape its sides in the process.

"So I take it Peachblossom is sitting placidly in his stall, and sharing out his oats to all the other horses," Neal muttered, "since you two have obviously switched personalities."

"Precisely," said Kel. "And maybe he'll want to join you and Tobe, when the two of you have a little chat about the birds and the bees later tonight."

Neal swallowed and was silent. He became suddenly aware of the number of eyes upon Kel and Nessa's uncle.

Kel walked to the far end of the mess hall and stepped onto a bunch, dropping Nessa's uncle, who promptly fell onto his hands and knees.

"I found this man outside, beating his niece." Kel spoke loudly and gestured towards Nessa. "He was beating her because he was angry to discover that she is with child. His excuse, that he wanted to know the father of her child, is unacceptable. All expectant mothers, regardless of whether or not they are married, are to be treated with respect. I want you to know that Nessa is not alone. I want to tell you all now, that I too am carrying a child."

Kel had to wait a few moments for the noise to die down before she could continue.

"And I want all of you to know that I am not leaving New Hope. I will give birth here and raise my child here as long as I am stationed. New Hope is a safe place and the people of New Hope are good people, which is why I am trusting you not to ask me for the name of my child's father. I am trusting you not to question my judgment, or Nessa's, or that of any other woman in this encampment."

There was a long pause, and then an old woman stood and shouted. "Well-spoken Lady Knight and congratulations."

The mess hall was suddenly filled with low muttering, which evolved into hissing and shouting. Some of the refugees were expressing disbelief and anger, but most of the noise seemed to be in support of Kel. Soon another woman stood and offered Nessa a seat beside her at a table. Nessa cast a fleeting glance at Kel and her uncle before returning Neal's cloak and hurrying to the table.

"As for this man," Kel said, gesturing to Nessa uncle after the refugees' shouts had subsided somewhat. "I'm going to give him a choice. He may leave New Hope immediately or he may remain in New Hope on promise of good behavior after he spends a night in the stocks and a month on latrine duty."

"I'll leave," the man snarled, " I can't see why any self-respecting man would want too stay here and take orders from a common who—"

Neal had him flat on his back with a sword-point to his neck before he could finish. "I'm afraid Lady Keladry neglected to mention that you are to leave not only immediately, but also silently. After you apologize to your niece that is."

"His apology means nothing to me," Nessa said, standing quickly. "It might take hours for his lips to form the words "I' sorry" and I would rather not delay his departure for even an instant."

"Very well," Neal said, pulling his sword away and nudging Nessa's uncle up with the heal of his boot. Nessa's uncle scuttled out the door of the mess hall and out the gates of New Hope to loud applause.

"You know," said Kel, as she watched Neal tend Nessa's bruises, "I think that maybe this is going to work out after all."

The evening, had indeed, gone well for her. Tobe had decided that he was glad to hear that Kel was having a baby if only so that she would "have someone else to force feed vegetables." One of the refugees, a skilled carpenter, had offered to construct a cradle for Kel. An older woman had offered to live with Nessa and help her during her pregnancy, "seeing as she has no kin here." And she was feeling surprisingly calm and peaceful now that she had told the truth to the residents of New Hope. She knew that angry mutters would follow her for days, but she didn't think that anyone would confront her openly.

"I still can't believe Wyldon's trusting me with something," Neal said. "Are you quite sure he didn't have a stroke or anything right after you told him? You might have noticed if he seemed non-responsive for a few minutes or if his face turned an odd color."

"Actually…now that you mention the possibility." Kel smiled. "We just won't mention his orders to anyone else."

Neal left to find some herbs for Nessa and the two women were left alone in the infirmary.

"I want to thank you for what you did today," Nessa said. "I imagine you wanted to keep it a secret a little while longer."

"Yes," said Kel, " I did, but that wouldn't really have done me any good in the long run. I'm going to be gossiped about no matter what. Now I can start getting it over with. All of the court will know within a week or so now. At least I won't have to hear most of what they're going to say about me." Kel paused and set a hand on Nessa's shoulder. "How are you going to manage though?"

"Not as well as you, I'm afraid,. My child's father is dead or we might be married by now. It must be nice, having him around to support you, even if he's already married," Nessa said, nodding her head in the direction of the doorway to indicate Neal. "Still I'll manage. Heather will be a great help to me, and no one will bother me now that you have forbidden it."

"Neal's not—"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just the way he went after my uncle like that I just assumed…"

"You and the rest of the camp probably," Kel said as Neal stepped in and handed a packet of herbs to Nessa.

Nessa curtsied to both of them and muttered her thanks before hurrying out the door. "Best of luck to you, Lady Knight."

"And to you, Nessa, and to you."

Nessa stepped away and the room was silent.

"You'd better hope this baby doesn't take after Dom, or you're going to be getting a lot of funny looks around here."

"I know, I was just outside the door when she said that about me."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to damage your reputation too."

"It's alright," Neal said quietly. "It's kind of flattering in an odd way. I wonder who else is going to be honored at court." Neal grinned. "Let's see: Cleon, probably, Raoul, most definitely—that'll be conservatives trying to prove that female squires corrupt honest men, Roald—quite possibly, Owen, though that seems a bit far fetched. Hmm, I wonder if anyone will try to claim it was Wyldon, that would be highly entertain—"

Kel had him on the floor with a sword point to his throat before he could finish. "Remember who taught you this one?"

"Now I do," said Neal cheerfully. "But I seriously think you don't need to worry too much about Dom. You know how peoples' minds work at court. He'll only be one of a long list of possibilities." Neal grabbed Kel's hand and pulled himself up. "I wouldn't let it bother you too much if I were you. At least people at New Hope won't be able to claim that I am shirking in fatherly duties towards my illegitimate relative."

Reasons to go to a women's college:

7. The phrase "I go to a women's college" works very well to shut up grandmothers and aunts who won't stop asking impertinent questions about your boyfriends or lack thereof

8. The phrase "I go to a women's college" works very well to shut up uncles who claim that women don't need to know how to change light bulbs in college because they can always get a guy to do it for them.

Don't worry; the next chapter will be more light-hearted and fun. Thanks for reading and remember that reviews make me feel giddy with energy and delight. This makes me more likely to walk my Australian Shepherd (and I like to plan out scenes while I'm out walking.)


	5. Planning for the Perils of Parenting

Of course, the characters and the setting belong to Tamora Pierce. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter—you made my day, and Rex's day. I've gone a ways forward in time for this chapter—I didn't want to bore you, or me, by detailing every day of Kel's pregnancy.

**Midsummer**

Dom pulled his sweating horse to a stop just outside the gates to New Hope. "I have messages from Lord Raoul to be delivered to the Lady Knight," he called and was immediately admitted.

Neal came bounding out of the infirmary to greet his cousin, thumping him solidly on the back.

"Kel will be back in a few minutes," he said, responding to the anxious look he saw in Dom's eye. "She's out teaching staff combat to a bunch of refugee children."

"Are you sure she ought to be doing that sort of thing?"

"She's perfectly fine. The baby's not due for another few months, and I've made Tobe swear that he'll run and fetch me if she so much as winces. Besides, I sometimes think that if I were to force Kel to stop training—not that that's within my powers—the shock to her body might send her into early labor."

"It's just that she's been pushing herself so hard lately. I know I haven't visited since early spring, but I've never seen her take a break. I worry about her."

"Well, yes, she does seem to feel that she has to prove her abilities all over again now that she is pregnant. And you have to understand that many commoner women keep working right up until the day they deliver, and Kel's always tried to prove to the refugees that she doesn't hold herself above them."

"That's all well and good, but most commoner women don't spend their days slaying spidren. If she were—"

"If she were still allowed to go out and kill spidren, she would be much calmer and happier," said Kel as she stepped into the infirmary, wiping sweat from her forehead and looking very pregnant. "But Neal wouldn't let me go tackle the lone spidren that was wondering about the woods yesterday."

"Wow," said Dom, "you really are pregnant." He jumped up from his stool to kiss her forehead.

"No, I'm not," Kel mumbled. "I'm just trying to convince everyone I am so I can kill off some conservatives and sabotage my career." She stepped into Dom's embrace and laid her ear on his shoulder.

"Well," he said lightly, stroking her hair, "you're not doing such a good job then. Only one old conservative died of shock the week your news reached court, and he had nine toes in the grave anyway."

"Now, that's not true, it was more like eight toes," Neal interrupted. " And she killed off two. Lord Gerbert died of apoplexy while he was writing a very rude letter to Kel. His wife made sure to send it to her by messenger bird even though it was soaked with drool."

Dom gave a brief chuckle. "Well done, Kel, very well done."

"Yes, but my career is still finished," Kel said bitterly. "Oh, they'll let me keep managing New Hope for a few years to keep my out of the way. But when all the refugees build more permanent homes, I won't be able to find another assignment. I'll be sent home and spend the rest of my life sitting around being useless. I'll never see battle again." Kel burst into extremely uncharacteristic tears.

Neal passed Dom a handful of mint and made a diplomatic exit. Maybe I'm growing sensitive and sensible in my old age, he thought to himself.

Dom guided the now violently shaking Kel to the nearest infirmary cot and sat down next to her, holding her in his arms.

"It doesn't have to be that way," he said soothingly. "I wish you weren't so stubborn sometimes."

"Me too," Kel muttered. "But that doesn't change the way I am. And I still don't want you to have to give up everything too."

"I would, for you, in a heartbeat." He held the crushed mint beneath Kel's nose until her breathing steadied.

"Don't," said Kel. And then, "I'm sorry. I hate loosing control like this."

"It's alright," Dom said. "Everyone needs to explode every once in a while. You've taken on a lot for yourself." He stood up and poured a glass of water for her. "And made a lot of enemies, if the amount of hate mail Lord Raoul's been receiving is any indication."

Kel sipped gratefully at the water, feeling it loosen the burning tightness in her throat as he continued speaking in a low soothing voice.

"But you've also got a lot of friends. Do you think Neal and the Lioness and Raoul are going to let you sit around rusting? You might have to wait a year for our baby to grow up just a little and for things to work themselves out, but you will see battle again. There are a lot of people pulling for you. Queen Thayet was absolutely furious with the King when he delayed three minutes in denying Lord Gerbert's request to confiscate the shield. King Jonathon only took that long in responding because he was trying to hold in a laugh, and she was still angry for days. And you should have seen the Wildmage's face when Lord Gregory suggested that the King should have someone escort you back to Mindelan. He still can't walk outside without having squirrels pelt him with acorns—though that might have something to do with the fact that he implied Numair had fathered your child."

Kel stood up suddenly. "Goddess," she gasped. "Where's Neal? We can't be alone together, people will suspec—"

Dom silenced her with a kiss. "It's alright," he murmured, "I'm here on official business, delivering a package from Lord Rauol." He kissed her again. "And I can't stay long. I have to ride away in an hour or so if I'm to reach the Own's encampment by nightfall." He pushed her shoulders down until she was sitting on the cot again. "I thought I should come though; this might be my last chance to visit before the baby is born." He walked over to where his saddlebags were hung over a chair and pulled several packages out of them.

"If you're sure," Kel said. She reached out and took a soft lumpy package from him. Inside was a woven baby blanket in Mindelan colors and a note.

_Dear Keladry,_

_Believe it or not, I wove this myself. It's something I picked up during my travels as a young knight, although I never was much good at it. I've woven in a few spells for resistance to colic and encouragement of long peaceful sleep. Trust me, you'll need it if you ever plan to get a full night's sleep within the next few years. Thayet's gift will probably be even more useful for a busy knight mother though. Remember to write me if you need anything. Goddess bless._

_--Alanna_

Kel shook the blanket out and help it up. They were a few knotted threads dangling off it and there was a small hole in one corner, but it was soft and warm.

She opened Thayet's package next. It contained a sling she could use to carry her child in order to keep her hands free while she attended to business in New Hope or rode. It came with strict instructions not to carry a defenseless baby into battle with her.

"Well," Kel said, "I'm not that much of an idiot."

"Good," Dom remarked, kissing the top of her head. "I wouldn't want you to endanger our daughter's life before I've had a chance to meet her."

"How did—" Kel started.

"The Lioness and I have had a few little chats."

"I never told—"

"I know you didn't. She walked in while I was discussing my possible resignation with Raoul."

"I didn't mean for him to know either. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible liar."

"I would have told them if it were up to me. Obviously they've kept my identity secret. They know what they're doing. You have to trust them, Kel, or you're going to drive yourself crazy." He stepped behind her to rub her shoulders.

Neal burst into the room and grabbed a bag of herbs and supplies. "Nessa's gone into labor," he said by way of explanation as he dashed out the door.

"Who is Nessa?" Dom asked.

"She's a friend. We have a lot in common as the only two unwed expectant mothers in New Hope." Kel grinned up at Dom, feeling confident once more. " She knows quite a bit about gardening actually. She's the one who organized the vegetable plot out back."

Dom handed her the next package, a small bundle of encouraging letters from Merric, Cleon, Yuki, Buri, and her parents. She skimmed over them quickly, planning to savor them more slowly after Dom left.

"There were er, a lot more letters, but they were all from notorious conservatives and some of them smelled like rotting fish, and my horse has been a touch lame the past few weeks and Raoul didn't want me to strain her so I was only allowed to carry a select few messages."

"That's good," Kel said. "I wouldn't want to kiss someone who smelled of rotting fish." She had to duck as Dom threw the next package at her head.

The package landed on a cot and began to squirm around. It sounded as though a popular jig was being played just beneath the wrapping. Kel and Dom shot each other apprehensive looks and reached for their weapons. Then Kel reached out with tentative fingers and tugged at the strings holding the package together. With her other hand she brought her belt knife around and sawed through them.

The gift was clearly from Daine and Numair. It was a small stuffed replica of Kitten the dragon that had been spelled to sing and dance.

Kel turned to Dom and asked a question which is common enough for parents in lands with battery-operated toys, but which had not yet been uttered in Tortall: "How do we make that thing stop?"

Dom picked the note which had fluttered to the floor when the package open and glanced over it. "That's enough now, it's bedtime," he pronounced, slowly and clearly. The toy froze and toppled over. Kel reached over to pick it up and put it with the other gifts.

"Wait," Dom called. "Not the tail; it will start again if you pull on the tail."

Kel shuddered and carefully picked Kitten up by the head and laid it on top of the other gifts.

"It was thoughtful of them to send something so multipurpose," Kel said. "When the baby isn't playing with it I can use it to torture information out of enemy spies." She kissed Dom's cheek as she stepped towards the last package, which also happened to be the largest. "I'm almost afraid to open this one," she confessed.

"You? Afraid?" Dom said, and then, "good, I am too."

The two battle-hardened warriors circled quietly around the package, knives in hand. They signaled silently to each other and then sawed through the strings. A large heap of baby clothes tumbled out of the package.

Most were durable and practical little caps and dresses and socks in a wide range of appealing colors. But for a few garments, Lalasa had really outdone herself. One tiny blues dress had the Mindelan owl stitched into it. Kel's favorite, however, was a bright red cloak with a young griffin stitched on the back ( _to remind my lady—_Lalasa had written—_That after a baby griffin, caring for a human infant should be a relatively simple matter.) _

"She has a point," Dom remarked, as he read the letter over Kel's shoulder.

Kel giggled, feeling surer of herself than she had felt in days. Nothing seemed as overwhelming with Dom around.

"Tell Meathead I said farewell," Dom told her. "And that I will have him out on the dueling ground if he lets anything happen to you or the baby."

Kel stood up to kiss him farewell. "I'll be fine. Tell Raoul "thanks for everything.""

Reasons to go to a women's college:

The Harry Potter fan clubs might be more accurately termed Hermione Granger fan clubs

The Old Girls network is bigger and more user friendly than the Old Boys network

Thanks for reading and please review. Reviews make me run around grinning like a maniac and then they make me sit down and type.


	6. Politics and Planning

Obviously, all of the characters and the location belong to the brilliant and much-beloved Tamora Pierce. Thanks again, to all my reviewers, you guys are incredible motivators and I wish you all a Merry Monday. To imakeladrygirl and Pink Squishy Llama, I'm glad to hear that I was able to turn my anguish over my sister's Koko the Kitten toy into something entertaining.

**Mid Summer at the Palace. **

"I don't think Jon has been properly considering the letters we've sent him," said Alanna as she sent Raoul's sword clattering across the practice grounds.

"Curse it," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "You're difficult enough to fight when you aren't trying to distract me."

"I wasn't trying to distract you," she said as she sheathed her sword. "I just happened to think of it right then and I wanted to mention it before I could forget. Luckily, we are finished now so we can go talk to Jon right away. Thayet usually visits him in his study at this time of day."

Raoul held up his hands once more in defeat. "I suppose it is time to make a stronger suggestion—in person, now that we're both at the palace. I've just never been good at political manipulation."

"I'm not any good at it either." Alanna grinned and then looked around to make sure there was no one within earshot. "That's why I've, erm, had a few words with Thayet to, um, enlist her aid."

"You do realize that—even when she isn't pregnant—Kel is considerably larger than you," Raoul reminded her. "And that her glaive has a much longer reach than your sword."

"She'll be grateful in a year or two," Alanna said confidently. "And Thayet swore to keep Dom's secret. Though she didn't seem very surprised to hear it, apparently she'd had a little chat with Buri a few days earlier." Alanna began walking quickly in the direction of Jon's study. "What I still don't understand," she said innocently, "is how Buri might have known anything."

His cheeks turned bright red. "Well you see," he sputtered, "I'm actually bigger than Kel, and I can still beat her at jousting." He stared in horror at Alanna's evil grin. "You won't tell Kel will you?" he asked in alarm. "Buri's a bit smaller than Kel."

"How could I? I'm not very good at political manipulation; I prefer to leave blackmailing people to George."

"Ah, so the old thief knows more than he ought to." Raoul grinned in relief and hurried to catch up with Alanna. I will never understand how she goes up stairs so quickly on such short legs, he thought.

They found Jon hidden behind the mountain of paperwork on his desk and Thayet sprawled across the carpet studying a map of Rider troops' locations. Raoul, in an attempt to let Alanna begin the little chat, plopped down beside her. This made the entire room shake and dislodged a heap of letters from the desk, bringing the king's head into view.

"Ah, no wonder you haven't responded to our letter yet," said Alanna as she scooped unopened documents off the floor and saw that the letters she and Raoul had sent had not been read. "You're a bit behind aren't you?"

"Yes," Jon snapped. "With Roald's wedding, the Spidren attacks just outside Corus, the little scandal surrounding Lady Knight Keladry, and now with so many men retiring from the Army and the King's Own—I did read that report at least…"

"Good, then you'll like the suggestion I was coming to bring you," and Raoul standing up and offering a hand to the queen, who grabbed it and swung herself up gracefully. Raoul continued after a wink from Alanna and a nod from Jon. "I would like to propose that you allow men from the forces of the King's Own, or at least commanding officers, to marry and remain in the Own."

"But I've already let you marry," said Jon absent-mindedly as he signed a document. "and admittedly it cost the Queen's Riders an excellent commander, but I don't understand what your fuss is about, unless those rumors about you and the Lady Knight are true, in which case you are duty bound to—"

"Dear," Thayet interrupted after a glance at Raoul's infuriated face, "I think you are forgetting that Buri doesn't seem to believe the rumors. You are being unfair to your old friend."

Her words did nothing to prevent Raoul's explosion. "Mithros, Jon. What kind of monster do you think I am? Kel is like a daughter to me. And this has nothing to do with Ke—me and Buri, other than the fact that maybe I've decided marriage has been good for me."

"What, my court's most determined bachelor is now a proponent of marriage? Buri truly is an extraordinary woman." Jon gave an apologetic shrug and sighed. "I promise I'll try to be human again when I finish with this dung heap," he said, gesturing to the mess of papers before him.

"Anyway," said Raoul, after Alanna elbowed him, "a number of the best officers in the Own have retired in order to get married and start families. Others are discouraged by the fact that they have no families to come home to after battle. The men don't say it, but I think some of them wonder what they are fighting for. If they were allowed to have families they might be stronger, better warriors for it because they would be fighting to defend their loved ones. Yes, we would have too give the men more leave time, but we could do that if we didn't have to spend as much time recruiting new officers."

"Think about it, Jon," Alanna said. "Lots of the commanders in the King's Own are nobles; some of them have obligations to produce family heirs. Many of them fight as hard as knights and they should have the same rights as knights."

"You have a very valid point," the king admitted. "But not everyone sees it that way. Many worry that having wives and children would distract the men of the Own from their duties. And, then think of the families that would be destroyed when men were killed in battle."

"What about the families that never get to exist at all because men of the Own aren't allowed to marry?" asked Thayet. "Shouldn't that decision to risk so much loss be left up to the families, and not dictated by government."

"The times have changed, Jon," Raoul pointed out. "When the King's Own was established, Tortall wasn't looking at long-term fighting with the Immortals. There was no way of knowing that fighting would go on without a break for generations and generations. We need warriors for the long term, so that we don't have to keep retraining them as they retire. And the best was to do that is to let the officers of the Own have families."

"You're all right," Jon admitted. "I just don't see how I'm going convince all the conservative councilors of the wisdom of my decision to change the law. They're all very angry with me at the moment because of what they are calling "The Mindelan Affair"."

"Jon," said Thayet in a mildly exasperated tone, "the three of us have just given you your counterargument. All you have to do is tidy it up and have it written down."

"Yes, dear," said Jon, looking completely cowed. "I'll make the proclamation first thing tomorrow morning then."

"And he wonders why I took so long to get married," remarked Raoul.

"Oh, you and Jon have it easy compared to George," said Thayet.

"What I don't understand," said Jon. "Is why Kel isn't married. She'd be quite capable of managing a husband even if her temper is not quite as explosive as that of some women we know."

Thayet, Raoul, and Alanna glanced at each other in alarm. And then inspiration struck.

"What I don't understand," said Alanna. "Is the fact that you are letting yourself be buried alive in paperwork on a beautiful day even though you are clearly in dire need of a break."

Jon blinked at this. " I haven't the foggiest."

"Which is precisely why the four of us are going for a ride," said Thayet as she took a firm grip on his arm and pulled him from his chair. They all nodded and smiled as they listen to Jon fine-tuning the law in a mutter while they walked to the stables.

Raoul and Alanna waited until Thayet and Jon had ridden out of earshot before slowing Drum and Darkmoon to a walk.

"Well," said Raoul, "that was easier than I expected. I know it will probably take until next year for the new law to go into effect. And then it sounds as though Dom will probably have to apply for permission to marry, which, as Knight Commander, I will grant immediately. Still, we've gotten things moving. They should be able to marry fairly soon."

"Still, I'd advise Dom not to ask her right away." Alanna spoke quietly.

"But—" Raoul began to protest before Alanna cut him off.

"Kel's still very worried about what this will do to her career and even though she loves Dom, she's ambivalent about settling down and being married. I think she's worried that being married will change the assignments she gets from the Crown. And having a young child will change her deployment; I don't think she'll be sent on any long campaigns in enemy territory for five years or so. She just needs time to realize that being married to Dom will actually make things easier, because he'll be able to help take care of the baby."

"You couldn't have managed without George could you?"

"Without George, I never would have had children," Alanna pointed out.

"So, you think they'll be able to manage two fighting careers and a baby between the two of them."

"Oh, I imagine they'll both run into some surprises along the way. Dom might even inspire his commanding officer to settle down and star—"

"Knock the Lioness off her horse, for having such a glorified notion of parenting."

"Well, to be completely honest, George did do most of the diaper changing."

"Maybe you'd better not share that with Dom until after they're married."

"I think we'll leave Kel and Dom to figure that out for themselves." Alanna grinned and hurried to catch up with Jon and Thayet.

"Oh, Mithros," said Dom when Raoul explained the coming change in policy to Raoul. "I don't know what to say; I could kiss you."

"Please don't, people have only just stopped gossiping about me and Buri and Kel." Raoul grinned. "And don't even think about hugging me," he added as he saw Dom rushing towards him with open arms.

"You're right," said Dom. "There's no way the two of us could survive a joint attack from Kel and Buri." He was so delighted with the news that Lerant found him sitting in the corner humming and grinning (A/N: behaving much the way Silverlake does when she gets reviews) when he stepped in to deliver a letter to Raoul.

"What was that about, my lord?"

"Madness has always run in Domitan's family Lerant," Raoul said quickly, shooing Lerant back out the door. The letter from Buri, at Goldenlake, and he was eager to read it.

_Dearest Raoul, _

_I am writing you with some very startling news given my age and temperament, but I hope that you will be as pleased as I am. I would have contacted you magically, but I wanted you to hear before all of the gossiping servants at Goldenlake. Here goes: I'm pregnant and the baby is due in later winter. What can I say? Young Keladry is an inspiration to all of us. I'll let you share the news with Alanna and Thayet as I wouldn't want to deprive them of the immense pleasure they'll get out of teasing you. I hope that you will have time to stop at Goldenlake before you take the King's Own to Steadfast. _

_Love,_

_Buri_

Raoul blinked in surprise and then threw the letter up into the air. "Buri's pregnant," he informed a startled Dom. He grabbed the Sergeant's arms and pulled him off his stool.

"That's wonderful," exclaimed Dom, as Raoul began leading him around the room in a clumsy jig. After a few moments they realized that they were humming two different tunes very loudly. Their dancing improved a great deal when they both settled on _The Fishseller's Daughter._

Lerant cleared his throat loudly as he stepped in to deposit another letter on Raoul's desk.

"I'll just leave now, shall I?" he said quietly when there was no response from either Raoul or Dom. He tiptoed carefully out the door.

When they were both breathless and dizzy—a state they reached quickly given their excited humming—they stood together and read the second letter.

_Raoul,_

_In answer to your question, I believe that the baby will come in two months time, but this is Kel we're discussing so it might be best to expect the unexpected. I'll try to let you know as soon as she goes into labor via magical communication. You'll be the second person I contact, as the Lioness gave me orders to contact her first weeks ago. Don't worry; I'm following orders from a surprising number of powerful individuals and keeping Kel from doing anything stupid. (I can't believe I just wrote that; it appears that the laws of nature are reversing themselves.) I feel only slightly guilty going behind Kel's back like this as I think she'll appreciate having Dom there later. _ _I think pregnancy might actually be doing her some good as she is learning to express herself more. It's also doing me some good as I'm getting better at ducking the objects she throws at me. At any rate, she's truly an inspiration. She's convinced me to invite Yuki and the baby to come to New Hope—maybe you can escort them when you come up. I wish you and Alanna the best of luck in your political endeavor, thought I wouldn't trade places with you for all the gold in Corus—which admittedly isn't much at the moment given that the war has really depleted the treasury. _

_Your humble servant,_

_Neal _

Reasons to go to a women's college:

You get to sing "sisterhood" instead of brotherhood in _America the Beautiful_

You can buy "undefeated football" t-shirts

Thanks for reading; I think you're all very brave to have come so far on this crazy adventure with me. More antics—and Kel's baby—will be arriving in the next chapter.


	7. Reversals of the Natural Laws

_A/N: I'm very sorry about the slow update. I meant to have this up by Wednesday at the latest but my power adapter went kaput and I had to go get a new one. Also, I'm sorry if I misled you in the note at the end of the last chapter; the baby doesn't make an actual appearance until chapter 8. I realized that Neal's morning was going to be a bit longer than I'd planned when I started writing. Making Neal's life interesting was just too much fun for me to pass up. As always, the characters and the land of Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce. And as always, I want to let my reviewers know that they are amazing and inspiring people and they're doing a great job keeping me focused and motivated._

**Late Summer at New Hope**

"Neal, wake up!"

Neal rolled over onto his chest and buried his head beneath his pillow. His pillow was abruptly yanked away. He responded by moaning and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Neal, if you don't wake up now, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures."

There was something very familiar about that voice. Neal sat up suddenly, stretching and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"That's better." The voice was Kel's.

"Gods Kel," he muttered. "It's hours before dawn."

"Tell that to the baby."

These words succeeded in clearing the last of the fog from Neal's brain. He stared at Kel who was standing over his bed, wearing a nightgown and holding a candle. Sweat gleamed on her brow. He jumped out of bed and launched himself at his washbasin, managing to stub his right toe and bark his left shin in the process. After three minutes of splashing, cursing, and shuffling, Neal had managed to wash, dress, and knock his washbasin to the floor, shattering it.

"Only your child," he told Kel, "would come a week earlier than expected and at such an ungodly hour of the morning."

"I thought the timing was rather perfect," said Kel, as she set the candle down, laying a hand on her belly and gritting her teeth in order to speak through a small contraction. "By next week there will be a considerable rush to start harvesting. There's nothing planned for today, it's unlikely that there will be any attacks, and the weather should be fair. If everything goes well you can be out making your rounds of the refugees tomorrow morning as we'd planned."

"Let us pray," Neal intoned, "that your child will not be so disgustingly practical." He grimaced inwardly, thinking of the scolding he was going to get from the Lioness. She was nearby, but he guessed that Raoul and Dom were still a few days travel from New Hope.

He waited for the contraction to pass and then offered her his hand to help her to the infirmary.

"Don't be daft," she told him with a tiny grin. "How do you think I got here in the first place?"

"Oh," he said sheepishly as he followed her into the infirmary. "I suppose you walked."

"Your brilliant deductive powers shine like a beacon of inspiration." Kel settled herself on one of the cots as she spoke.

"I can't deny the truth of that statement," Neal said as he began to take her pulse.

He ignored the withering glare Kel directed at him, attributing it to her "condition" but not daring to tell her so. He laid a hand on Kel's abdomen and there was a green flickering as he checked the baby.

"You're both doing fine," he told her. "Listen, I'm going to step back into my room to make tea and er, grab a few things." He stood up and began to back towards the door. The baby was coming quickly and he needed to contact Alanna and Raoul right away. "I can do a spell to numb pain if you want me to when I come back in. Meanwhile, just use those parade-trained lungs of yours and call me if you need anything."

Kel leaned back on a stack of pillows and calmly shooed him out the door.

Neal hurried down the hall and into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He stirred up his fire and hung a kettle over it. Then he pulled a mage mirror out of the chest at the foot of his bed.

"Alanna," he called into it. At first there was no response and the mirror remained dark. "Come on, Lioness, wake up," he said, trying to keep his voice low enough that Kel wouldn't hear him.

Just when Neal was beginning to consider dashing the mirror to pieces on the floor, a glimmer of purple fire appeared. Neal found himself facing a curtain of tangled red hair. Then fingers appeared, brushing the hair away and revealing a pair of angry purple eyes and a snarling mouth. Neal took a deep breath and reminded himself that the Lioness wasn't powerful enough to send a really harmful spell at him by mage mirror.

"Queenscove, do you have any idea what hour it is?"

"It's ungodly early, Lioness." He let her grunt in reply before he continued. "And Kel, who spent way too many years getting up way to early for extra weapons practice, has gone into labor."

The Lioness gave a yawn, which had the effect of transforming her snarl into a grin.

"I should have told her that I always went into labor in the early afternoon, then maybe she'd have waited till a more decent hour." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Then, again, Kel's always had her own way of doing things." Alanna blinked and became suddenly businesslike. "I'm only a day's ride from New Hope, so I'll go saddle up now and I should be with you by late afternoon. Don't bother trying to contact Raoul, his mage was injured in a skirmish last week so you won't be able to reach him. He had planned to ride with Dom's squad to reach Steadfast tomorrow—well actually today—so you can leave a message with Lord Wyldon when you contact him."

"How did you know he made me swear to contact him?" Neal tried to hide his grimace from the mage mirror. He'd been hoping to conveniently forget that particular oath.

"We discussed the matter when I visited Steadfast a few months ago." She grinned when she saw the bewildered look on Neal's face. "Yes, Neal, Lord Wyldon and I actually sat down together and had a civilized conversation—over mulled wine no less—about Keladry of Mindelan."

"Mithros," said Neal, "the laws of nature truly are reversing themselves. I'm going to wake up and realize that I'm a daffodil any day now."

"Don't be silly, Neal. We've had a few civilized conversations before; admittedly we could only talk about horses and the weather and we couldn't speak to each other for longer than a minute and a half…" She waved in the mage mirror and winked at Neal, vanishing before she could finish.

Neal stopped to throw tea herbs in a mug and take a few deep, calming breaths before contacting Wyldon's mage. Maybe, Neal thought hopefully, he gets up insanely early to do weapons drills and he'll already be awake.

Apparently, Wyldon only got up disgustingly early, and not insanely early. The Steadfast mage Neal reached had to wake him up after Neal told him he had urgent news. His unshaven face and slightly bloodshot eyes appeared in the mage mirror moments later.

"Queenscove," he grumbled in greeting.

"It's Mindelan, sir," Neal stammered, "she's gone into labor."

Wyldon gave a cough of surprise. "I thought you told me that it would be next week."

"I thought you'd learned to expect the unexpected from her, sir" Neal said. It's lack of sleep, Neal told himself, that's why I'm making smart comments to a commanding officer in the middle of the night.

Lord Wyldon scowled at him, but it was a rather friendly scowl. He actually sounded anxious when he spoke again. "Where is she? Is she doing all right? How are you managing things? Do you think there will be any complications? Report, Queenscove."

Neal gave an astonished shrug. "Everything's going smoothly, sir. Could you tell Lord Raoul and D—and everything when he arrives. I can't reach him because his mage is out of commission and I expect it will only be a few hours be—"

"NEAL!" Kel's shout made him jump.

"Don't make me regret trusting you with the wellbeing of one of Tortall's finest commanders—and don't tell her I said that—Queenscove." Lord Wyldon gave a salute and then vanished, leaving Neal shuddering.

The kettle whistled and Neal managed to dump some hot water into his teacup and on the papers strewn across his desk. He hurried back down the hall to Kel.

"Left foot back, right arch, blade sweeps clean…" Kel was muttering when Neal found her. She finished reciting the pattern dance before grabbing the tea from his hand. "Thanks," she said, "any time you want to do that pain numbing spell would be a good time."

"That was for me actually," Neal said as she began sipping his tea.

"What do you need it for? When I challenged you to a practice duel after the baby was born I didn't mean it would take place the day I delivered."

Neal winced; he'd had hopes that she had forgotten about that particular challenge. "I meant the tea was for me," he told her.

"And you didn't lie and play the thoughtful friend."

"And completely ruin my act as a bristling, arrogant, sarcastic young noble?" He laid a hand on her abdomen, coating it momentarily in cool green fire. "I'm glad Peachblossum and Lord Raoul managed to knock the I'm-a-warrior-stoic-and-I'll-just-endure-all-the-pain-that-comes-my-way-nonsense out of you."

"You know, none of the stoics who wrote that philosophy ever gave birth."

As the sun rose, a few hours later, Kel sat sipping tea and talking through pattern dances to distract herself during contractions. She'd been so calm and quiet that Neal, who was reading a book of magical philosophy from Numair, had dozed off on a neighboring cot.

A frantic knocking on the infirmary room door jolted him awake. Kel pointed him towards the door.

"Where's Kel?" asked Tobe as he burst into the room. "I've been looking all over and I can't find her anywhere and…" he trailed off when he saw Kel. Then he ran to her side. "Are you well?" he demanded.

"I'm just fine," Kel tried to reassure him, but she was unable to keep from moaning as an especially sharp contraction hit. Neal's pain numbing spell had worked well, but the contractions were growing much stronger. "It's just time for the baby to be born." Tobe gave a worried frown and Kel began to feel that it was time for him to leave.

"Tobe, why don't you go exercise Peachblossom?" Neal said firmly. "He's hasn't been getting much attention lately and it will be one less thing for Kel to worry about." When Tobe glanced reluctantly at Kel, Neal wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him to the door. "I'll take good care of your benevolent mistress," Neal promised and Tobe gave him a small grin as he stepped out the door.

"Neal, is it normal for women to hear voices before they give birth?" Kel asked, after she had breathed a sigh of relief. "Because I could have sworn that you just told Tobe to go ride Peachblossom. I know he'll be fine and it was a brilliant way to get him out, but you usually babble about how you don't have much experience treating fractured skulls whenever I let him anywhere near Peachblossom."

"You must have misheard, Kel," Neal's almost managed to keep his voice even. "I just told young Master Tobe to run along and stay away from Peachblossom."

Kel twisted her lips into a sardonic smile. "Ah, yes that sounds much more logical."

Neal scowled at her and then reached down to check the baby. "I think you've got at least another hour before things get exciting," he said. "How about a game of chess?"

"Chess? I wouldn't mind the distraction, but you usually hate chess?"

"I think that I might actually have a chance at beating you for once in our lives."

"Ah, the brilliance of Sir Meathead is revealed at last," Kel said through gritted teeth.

_Reasons to go to a women's college:_

"_X number of years of women on top" T-shirts_

"_It's not a girls' school without men, it's a women's college without boys" t-shirts_

_I hope you guys enjoyed that. Medieval noblewomen would frequently play chess for entertainment while they were pregnant (I read this in A History of the Chess Queen__by Marilyn Yalom which is a great history book if you like to read about strong female leaders throughout the middle ages). Remember, reviews make me hum, type, and terrify strangers with my enormous grin. _


	8. Confessions

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I had a very cheerful weekend thanks to you. Let me confess, once again, to kidnapping Tamora Pierce's characters and keeping their lives "interesting". _

Neal gave a sigh of relief as he cut the umbilical cord. "She's beautiful," he told Kel as he cleaned the infant and made sure she was healthy. "May I congratulate you on what I believe to have been one of the most straightforward births in the history of human kind?" he said.

"Remind me never to have a complicated birth," said Kel shakily.

The baby was big, blue-eyed, and in perfect health. She seemed intent upon demonstrating the health of her lungs by screaming loudly. Neal wrapped the baby in a blanket and passed her to Kel. He smiled at both of them before leaving Kel to the care of one of the refugee midwives while he went to change clothes and find food. It was, after all, nearly lunchtime.

Kel roused herself from her drowsy contentment and tore her eyes away from the baby sleeping in her arms when Neal came back in. She sniffed with interest at the tray he was carrying.

"Thanks for everything," she said, as he set the tray on a table and settled himself in a chair beside her.

"You did all the real work," he told her. "Though it was nice of you to let me beat you at chess." He handed her a mug of broth. "Drink," he ordered.

Neither of them had gotten any breakfast and they quickly consumed all of the food on the heavily laden tray. Kel fell back into thoughtful drowsiness once she had finished. She leaned back against the pillows and watched the tiny motions of her daughter's breath.

"She needs a name," Kel said finally. Her voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

"Maybe that can wait a day or so till Dom gets here," Neal said absent-mindedly. He too was staring at Kel's baby, wondering what his own child looked like.

Kel gave a slight gasp and fixed Neal with a piercing stare. "And how would you know that Dom will be here so soon?"

Neal's eyes widened and he glanced about the room as though searching for a reasonable explanation. He flung his hands into the air and slid from his chair so that he was kneeling before Kel.

"I have a confession to make, Lady Knight," he said gravely. " This morning, I very nearly brought the land of Tortall to the brink of civil war."

Kel blinked at him.

"You see Kel; I'd sworn a number of secret oaths to a number of important people that I'd contact them as soon as I knew the baby was coming. So I did. I told Lady Alanna and I told Lord Wyldon and he told Raoul and Dom as soon as they reached Fort Steadfast this morning. And if anything had happened to you or the baby, anything at all, they'd all have converged upon this spot and fought over the privilege of killing me. Why the King's Champion and the Commander of the Own might have finished each other off and then Tortall would have been left utterly defenseless."

Kel gave a mildly hysterical giggle which evolved into an uncontrollable sobbing laugh. Then she forced herself to stop and take deep breaths; if she let herself get started while she was this tired it was likely she'd experience a full blown breakdown complete with laughter, tears, and mad raving. She wouldn't mind sharing a hysterical fit with Neal—it would probably do both of them some good—but she was afraid of damaging her dignity as a commanding officer if Merric or any of the refugees found out.

"Neal, I don't know what to say," Kel stammered finally. "I'm not sure whether I want to thank you for bringing Raoul and Alanna or yell at you for going behind my back about it." She paused suddenly as more of what Neal had told her registered. "You contacted Lord Wyldon this morning?"

Neal nodded. "I think the Old Stump'll have mushrooms growing on him any day now, he's certainly getting soft enough for it."

"He has spent a lot of time standing around in damp weather," Kel remarked thoughtfully. Then she bit her lip as the rest of Neal's speech got up with her.

"Dom's coming?" She'd taken it for granted when Neal spoke but now the fact registered completely. "Oh, Mithros," she whispered when he nodded. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"Kel?" Neal reached forward and gripped her shoulder.

"He's going to try to propose again," Kel explained miserably. Neal blinked at her. She made a hiccupping sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. "And I'm so tired I don't think I'll be able to say know this time. I love him so much and I'm so overwhelmed and…"

"So, say yes," Neal told her.

"I can't."

Neal hesitated. "What if the law were changed? What if he could marry you and stay in the Own?"

"But the law isn't changed," Kel protested. "It's not that I'd ever consider marrying anyone else—part of me wants to marry him tomorrow."

"Well, then imagine that the law is changed."

"You've always told me I have no imagination,"

"I also thought you were immune to hysterics," Neal remarked.

Kel sighed heavily. "I'm still not sure," she told him. "I don't think I'm ready to be Dom's wife—I'm still trying to figure out what it means to be Lady Knight Keladry and to command a refugee camp." Kel's daughter stirred in her arms and gave a soft yawn. "And what it means to be a mother," she added in a whisper.

"Tell him that, then," Neal said gently, "I think he'll understand". He stood and carried the tray of dirty dishes to the door. "Or maybe talk to Alanna about it; she understands that sort of thing." He walked back to Kel's bed. "You should get some sleep now," he told her laying a hand on her forehead. There was a flickering of green fire across her face. "You'll want to be rested for when everyone comes," he murmured as her eyes drifted shut.

Kel's baby's eyelids fluttered momentarily. Neal smiled at the infant. "Let's not mention that sleep spell to your Ma when she wakes up," he whispered as the baby sighed and sank back into a deep sleep.

Neal was suddenly very sleepy himself. I'll just close my eyes for a moment, he told himself, as he lay down on a neighboring cot. He was snoring within moments.

Footsteps and a knock at the infirmary door woke him, hours later. He sat up suddenly and grimaced with disgust as he wiped a gob of drool from his face. He glanced at the widow on his way to the door and realized that is was late afternoon, nearly sunset. He flung the door open and had to step out of the way quickly as the Lioness bounded into the room.

"They're both fine," he assured her. "I thought it would be best if she rested for a few hours."

Alanna nodded. "Did you tell her we were coming?"

"Only a few minutes ago," Kel murmured, still only half-awake.

The baby woke upon hearing voices and began squalling loudly. Neal took advantage of the sudden commotion to slip from the room. I'll just give Kel and Alanna some time to chat, he told himself.

"I'm confused," Kel confessed, as soon as the baby was settled, nursing quietly.

"Motherhood does that to a knight," Alanna said quietly.

"No, I mean I'm not sure what to tell Dom when he comes and proposes again. And he will propose again after he sees the baby."

"It would be very difficult for him not to," agreed Alanna. "But also very difficult for you to say no, even though you don't feel ready to say yes" she continued, "is that your problem?"

Kel nodded, beginning to seriously consider Neal's claims that the Lioness was capable of mind reading. "I just need more time to understand what I really want to do with the mess of made of things, and be just myself independently." Kel paused and glanced at her baby. "Well," she amended, "as independently as possible at this point—just for a little while longer."

"Sometimes," said Alanna as she removed Kel's baby from her arms and changed her diaper with startling competence, "when you spend years working towards a single goal—like earning your shield—then, after you reach that goal, you feel a bit anchorless and unguided until you settle on what you next goal should be."

"You didn't marry and start a family when you were nineteen," Kel said. Both women pretended that this remark was completely unrelated to Alanna's comment.

"Well, having a husband does make raising children considerably easier," Alanna said, "but then you've always preferred to do things the hard way." She sighed loudly and then said, in a more cheerful voice, "but I think that George and Dom have a lot in common: they're both smart enough to know what's worth waiting patiently for."

Kel gave her a watery chuckle.

"I'll have a word with Dom before he sees you," she said. "Just promise me you won't make him—or this darling little daughter of yours—wait too long." She kissed the baby's forehead, whispered "Goddess bless," and passed her back into Kel's arms.

Kel grinned and was about to reply when the door burst open. It was Neal, carrying a protesting Tobe over one shoulder and tickling him mercilessly.

"I found this young troublemaker climbing up on your horse like he was planning to ride away with him," he told Alanna as he set Tobe's feet on the floor. "Little ragamuffin hadn't even bothered with a saddle."

"What exactly do you have against saddles, youngling?" Alanna asked cheerfully. "I saw you galloping around on Peachblossom without one earlier."

"Peachblossom and Darkmoon are smart old horses," Tobe told her once he had caught his breath. "The saddle an' reins just get in the way of my thinkin' where we should be headed." Neal and Alanna stared at him, flabbergasted. Apparently being gazed at by two knights was an unnerving experience, for Tobe quickly tried to change the subject. "Can I see the baby?" he asked eagerly.

"Wash your hands first," Kel and Alanna chorused.

Neal watched as Tobe walked down the hallway to the washbasin. "Peachblossom," he mouthed and "bareback."

"So Keladry, as if raising a baby while commanding a refugee camp wasn't enough of a challenge and you're now finding yourself responsible for a young wild mage whose powers are rapidly growing," Alanna remarked gravely.

"Kel, when the Lioness is concerned for your mental well-being there's definitely cause for worry," Nel said, only half-joking.

Kel sighed. "What can I say? I like doing things in threes, it keeps life interesting," she said as Tobe tiptoed to her side and seated himself on the edge of the bed.

Alanna stepped over and, very carefully, lifted the baby from Kel's arms to Tobe's. Tobe sat very still and looked down at the baby with a reverent expression. Kel looked over at Neal and grinned; he winked back at her.

"She's got pretty eyes," Tobe said as he passed the baby back to Kel. "What are you going to name her?"

_Reasons to go a to a women's college:_

_It's grammatically pleasing: "Each student should pick up her homework from the history department." (No awkward his or her)_

_You get to be called a First Year—like in Harry Potter!—instead of a Freshman_

_Don't worry: I do have a name for Kel's baby and I promise the baby will be named in the next chapter. I had way too much fun flipping through a baby name book to find it. I have a dentist appointment tomorrow and I'd love to frighten the dental hygiene assistants with my toothy lunatic grin so reviews would be very much appreciated. _


	9. Neal's Name

_All of the characters, with the exception of Kel's daughter who is too young to have a personality, and the glorious land of Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce. I want to thank all of my reviewers for making my dentist appointment worthwhile and to apologize for the early problems with the last chapter( I have no idea what Fanfiction did but I think problems have worked themselves out.) _

Kel was sitting quietly, holding her sleeping child and gazing out the window at the sleeping New Hope when Dom slipped into the room. When she heard him, she turned her eyes downwards to gaze at their baby and waited for him to cross the room. He walked slowly, almost hesitantly, so as not to disturb either of them. He leaned over to kiss Kel and then laid two tentative fingers on the baby's head.

"She's even more beautiful than her mother," Dom breathed. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Of course it is," Kel murmured as Dom seated himself carefully on the edge of the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled up at him. His other arm curled around the baby and they were silent for a time, listening to their child's breathing.

"Alanna stopped me on my way into the infirmary," he said carefully. Kel stiffened and looked away; it was impossible to deny the hurt in his voice. "She had to use her sword to do it, but I'm glad she did because we had a very important conversation." He paused to kiss his daughter's forehead. She stirred, tapping his cheek with a tiny fist. "So Kel, I'm not going to ask tonight or tomorrow or the next day. But my proposal still stands, it will always stand, and you are free to accept it on any day that you wish." Kel blinked and felt teardrops slip down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Dom," she whispered. She laid her head against his shoulder. "I will, one day." He turned his head so that his lips brushed past her hair.

"I hope," Dom continued, "that the knowledge that, within six months or so, I will be able to marry without leaving the Own will hasten that day's arrival."

"How do you know that?" Kel murmured, turning her face towards his so he could kiss her.

"Apparently," he said, after a long pause, "Lady Alanna and Lord Raoul had a discussion about the demoralizing effect that not being able to marry has on the men of the Own." Kel stiffened again and her nose twitched slightly. "Don't worry," he told her, "my Lord has given me his word that neither of our names was mentioned before the king. I do, however, suspect that Queen Thayet, Buri, and the Baron of Pirate's Swoop know something of the matter."

"They'll all put two and two together eventually," Kel said sleepily, "when we marry."

The baby woke and Kel passed her into Dom's arms. Kel watched them grinning. There's something endearing about the timid way he holds her, Kel thought, as though he's afraid he might crush her at any moment.

"Her eyes are magnificent," Dom told Kel. "The most amazing eyes I've ever seen."

"She does have lovely eyes, but they're not quite as beautiful as my daughter's."

Kel startled at hearing Neal's voice. She hadn't seen him slip through the doorway.

"Then again, I might be slightly prejudiced," he admitted as he slumped into a chair beside Kel's bed. "Yuki said to tell you she'd see you in the morning," he told Kel, "she and the baby were both exhausted from the journey and we wanted to give you two a moment to…, anyway they're both tucked into bed now. And I can assure you that your daughter is the second most beautiful baby in Tortall."

Kel reached over and slapped Neal's shoulder. "We can debate that on the dueling ground in a few months," she told him. Neal's swallow was so loud that Kel thought people across New Hope should have heard it. "Is Raoul here?" she asked him.

"He rode hard all day to get here, he's just having a political discussion with the Lioness."

"They're going to abandon warfare entirely and go into politics if we don't watch them," Dom remarked.

Neal made the sign against evil on his chest. There was a knock on the door and Neal stepped over to let Tobe in.

"Tobe, you should be in bed now," Kel told him. Tobe glanced at Neal who nodded his head at the baby and mouthed 'name' before winking at him.

"I'll go to sleep after you tell me what you're going to call the baby," Tobe said calmly. "You can't be tellin' her to eat her vegetables and wash up and go to bed if you don't have a proper name for her."

"The boy's got a point, Kel," said Alanna as she pushed Raoul into the room.

Kel looked at Dom for suggestions. "I was waiting to see if you had any ideas," she told him.

He looked down at the baby in his arms and gave an apologetic shrug.

"Mithros, help us," Neal remarked. "Neither of them as any imagination. We're going to be here all night."

"All right, Neal" Kel said. "Share your brilliant idea with us."

Neal leapt up, gave a dramatic bow, and then stood with his hands behind his back as though he were a Player about to give a recitation. "Kefira,"

"Kefira?" Kel smiled slightly as she repeated the name.

"Yes," Neal said somewhat triumphantly. "She was a warrior maiden of Tortall some six centuries ago. A bit obscure now, but there have been a few charming ballads written about her. And no, she didn't die a tragic early death so I don't think you need to worry about the name being cursed."

"It's got a nice ring to it," Kel remarked.

"And it's oddly appropriate." A sly smile stole across Raoul's face as he spoke. "It means 'young lioness' in several of the Bahzir dialects." He winked at Neal.

"Well, then," Dom said, as he kissed the baby and passed her into Raoul's arms, "I'd say it's just about perfect." Kel smiled as she nodded in agreement.

Raoul smiled down at the baby. She looked particularly small and fragile in his muscular arms. She blinked at him when he whispered her new name. Kel was surprised by how comfortable he looked holding a baby. He's never going to stop surprising me, she thought. How did a bachelor get so comfortable with small children?

The Lioness had turned a faint shade of pink. "I'm very flattered," she told Kel quietly.

"You've more than earned it," Neal told her.

"Gods help us, I think he meant that," Alanna said. "He must be really exhausted if he's being sincere. How early did you wake him up?"

"Oh," Kel replied. "He's gotten plenty of time to nap. I think beating me at chess has just drained his mental capacity temporarily. He should be his normal sarcastic self in a day or two."

"I wish I could have seen that," Tobe said, unintentionally calling to himself the attention of all the adults in the room.

"Bed, Tobe," Kel ordered.

"But—" Tobe walked over and wrapped his arms briefly around Kel even as he protested.

"The baby's been named, there's no suspense to keep you from sleeping," Neal said.

Tobe walked over to Raoul and set a hand on Kefira's arm. "G'night, little Fira , try not to let your Ma boss you around too much; she's real good at it." He stood on tiptoe and kissed her cheek. "We'll see how long you stay on your horse tomorrow," he muttered to Neal as he walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway to bow respectfully to Alanna and Raoul before leaving.

"The lad's developing a bit of an attitude," Raoul remarked, looking amused.

"That's one of many unfortunate results of prolonged exposure to Meathead," Dom explained with a straight face.

"Tobe's a natural," said Neal, with a touch of pride in his voice. He stood and bid them farewell. "I want to make sure Yuki and the baby are settled comfortably.

Raoul walked over and laid Kefira in Kel's arms. Then he wrapped his arms about both of them and kissed Kel's forehead. "I only hope that my own child will be as beautiful as yours," he told her. "You let me know if you need her Da to come visit and I'll send his whole squad straight to New Hope," he told her as he walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about all the deception," Alanna told her once Raoul had left. "Well, I'd like to apologize but I'm not really sorry. It was all done with your best interests—with the three of you—in mind. I know you're stubborn Kel, but you have to let people help you every once in a while. We need to help you, even if you don't think you need our help." She bent over briskly and kissed Kel and the baby and shook Dom's hand. "Congratulations, Lady Knight," she whispered and fled the room before Kel had a chance to respond.

Dom walked over to the door and shut it. Then he walked back to Kel and kissed her. Kel lifted the hand that wasn't holding Kefira to his chest and, after a moment's hesitation, pushed him away. "You should go," she said miserably.

"You don't really want me to leave."

"That's besides the point, people will know you're here. You can't spend the night with me; too many people would talk." Kel sighed and looked down at Kefira who had fallen asleep again.

"Are you ashamed of what people might say?"

"No, we both know that my reputation is beyond salvaging. But yours isn't."

"Kel, you're being unfair to us both. You have nothing to be ashamed of. The only thing I have to be ashamed of is my inability to convince you to marry me. You've taken all the blame, borne the brunt of all the gossip. Let me take a turn. You can't try to shield me forever. I know that I need to stay secret for a few more months, but I don't think anyone here is likely to share the details of our sleeping arrangements to the court."

"There's no way to convince everyone that you were just chatting with Neal," Kel said weakly. He was right, she knew he was right.

"I envy Neal," Dom remarked. Kel looked at him. "Not only did he get to help you through all of this, but he's also currently lying beside his child and the woman he loves, watching them sleep." He stood, looking reluctantly at the door.

She couldn't turn her back on him. Her efforts to protect his reputation were pretty futile at this point, most of the men in the Own must know. But they weren't vicious gossips; they weren't the ones attacking Kel.

"Don't go," Kel whispered. Dom turned his head back to face her. "I figure you deserve a chance to try to shock some conservatives too," she said. "Besides, no one here at New Hope is going to gossip about us at court. Well, not until we get married and they can sound smug and all knowing about it, anyway." She scooted towards the edge of the narrow infirmary bed.

Dom nodded. "I love you," he whispered, as he put out the lights. He took off his boots and tunic and set them at the foot of the bed. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Kel and Kefira, moving carefully so as not to disturb the baby. Kel couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so content. She drifted to sleep quickly in Dom's arms.

And managed to get an hour or so of sleep before Kefira woke and demanded to be fed.

"At least she doesn't spit fish entrails at you," Dom remarked, yawning, once she had been nursed, burped, and rocked back to sleep.

"Thank the Goddess for small mercies," Kel murmured as she lifted Dom's arm so that she could drape it around her body.

_Reasons to go to a women's college:_

_You'll meet women who can discuss quantum mechanics and shampoo intelligently in the same conversation._

_People give you priceless looks when you make I-live-in-a-convent jokes_

_A/N: This story still has a few chapters (and plot twists and funny/fluffy moments) to go. I imagine it will be between 11 and 13 chapters total. My plan is to have it finished by the end of January when I have to start back at school. Thanks for reading and please review._


	10. Sir?

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and really made my day. I've skipped ahead in time again. Really, you wouldn't want me to detail every burp, nap, and diaper change. You haven't missed anything really funny or important, I promise. _

_Alex Rose and SarahE7191: Yes, Kefira really does mean 'young lioness' in ancient Hebrew. I had a very interesting time choosing the name from an old baby name book—I learned that I narrowly escaped the name Bronwen—and as soon as I saw the meaning of it I knew I had to use it for Kel's daughter. _

_All the characters—except Kefira, and maybe her too because all her genetic material comes from Kel and Dom—and the location belong to Tamora Pierce._

**Late Fall ( 3 months later, New Hope)**

"Lord Wyldon is coming," shouted Tobe as he galloped into view on Peachblossom.

Kel quickly straightened her tunic, adjusting the sling that held Kefira to her chest, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do you want me to send one of the children to get Yuki so she can take the baby?" Neal asked.

Kel hesitated a moment before shaking her head. Lord Wyldon might disapprove of her carrying her child around with her while she was on duty, providing weapons training to refugee children, but she wasn't going to hide the fact that she did so. Besides, she wanted all of the children to take advantage of the unseasonable warm weather and get as much training in as possible.

She smiled at Tobe, who was riding without saddle or reins, as he slid easily down Peachblossom's side and ran over to her.

"I wonder what he's come for," Tobe said. "Not in the mud," he yelled at Peachblossom, who was eying the ground as though thinking about rolling on it.

Peachblossom gave a dramatic snort, spraying Neal's tunic with partially digested grass, and walked over to a clean patch of grass. Once there he lowered himself onto his side and began rolling, waving his hooves in the air and snorting with pleasure. Neal looked from the green goop on his tunic to Tobe in disgust. Tobe gave him a cheeky grin and winked at Kel, who had to bite her lower lip to keep from smiling.

Lord Wyldon rode into view and Kel unhooked her sling and deposited Kefira in Tobe's arms. Kefira was accustomed to being passed off to Neal and Tobe and barely seemed to notice the transition. Smiling, Tobe tucked Kefira's blankets securely about her and walked over to Peachblossom, who had stopped rolling and was lying on his side. Tobe sat down, leaning against Peachblossom as though he were a giant pillow. The warhorse's only response was to give a resigned snort.

"Kel," exclaimed Neal. "Do you have any idea what one of those hooves could do to your daughter's skull?"

"Calm down, Neal" Kel muttered out of the corner of her mouth as she bowed to Lord Wyldon.

"Queenscove, Mindelan," Lord Wyldon greeted them as he dismounted. "I am glad to see you are well." Tobe sat up and walked over to take Wyldon's reins in one hand, still holding Kefira in the other. Peachblossom rose to his feet followed him like a dog.

Lord Wyldon looked down at the baby in Tobe's arms. "Is this one yours, Mindelan?" The corners of his lips seemed too have turned ever-so-slightly upwards. "She looks a bit young to be out doing combat practice."

"Unfortunately, Sir," Neal remarked. "All three of them are hers."

Kel stepped sideways towards Neal so that she would be close enough to elbow him if necessary.

Lord Wyldon gave the tiniest of chuckles. "May I?" He gestured towards Kefira and Kel nodded at Tobe. Under Peachblossom's watchful gaze, Tobe passed the baby awkwardly into Wyldon's arms. Keeping one eye on the warhorse's intimidating stare, Lord Wyldon lifted a finger to stroke the baby's cheek. Kefira wriggled on tiny hand free of her blankets and wrapped it around Lord Wyldon's finger. He had to give a slight tug to get her to release it.

"She has a very determined grip," he remarked as he passed the baby back to Kel. "Hopefully, she will take after her mother in other ways as well."

Kel felt a faint blush come to her cheeks as she took her daughter, and it took years of Yamini training to keep an undignified grin from sprouting across her face. Neal looked like he was about to say something, but Peachblossom stepped delicately onto the edge of his boot.

Lord Wyldon coughed. "You seem to be managing well."

"The refugees practically run and defend the camp themselves by now, sir" Kel said modestly.

"I meant with your child."

Kel was glad to see that Peachblosom still had Neal occupied. Tobe was busy running his hands down Lord Wyldon's horse's hind leg, as though checking for an injury. "Queenscove and his wife—well, mostly his wife—have been most helpful, sir."

"I am glad to see that you have even found time to work with the youngsters." Lord Wydlon paused for a moment to watch the boys and girls who drilled with their spears. "They are doing well."

"Begging your pardon, Lord Wyldon, sir," said Tobe. "But you ought not to be ridin' this horse just now, the swelling on her left hind looks to be gettin' worse and she ought to have a day or two of rest. She likes you so well she doesn't like to show it, but she hurting."

Lord Wyldon raised his eyebrows and walked over to check the mare himself. Peachblossom choose this moment to release Neal who sank to the ground and began applying his healing Gift to his bruised toes.

"Thank you, young Tobias, I will make certain that she gets a few days' rest," Lord Wyldon said. Kel found that she wasn't shocked by the kindness in his tone, she had long known of his soft spot for horses.

"May I inquire as to the reason for your visit, sir?" Neal had finished with his bruise and he was now standing and looking at Lord Wyldon thoughtfully. "I presume you did not come merely to appraise the conditions of New Hope or to see little Kefira, adorable creature that she is."

"Indeed Queenscove, there is another reason for my visit," Lord Wyldon said, his voice once again grave and serious. "I wish to discuss with Lady Knight Keladry a few court happenings which concern her."

Kel swallowed and looked at the ground. He'd found out about Dom; they'd all found out and the conservatives were going to keep men of the Own from getting married. She wondered vaguely who had told. Dom's squad had spent a week at New Hope after Kefira's birth and Dom had slept in her room after she had moved from the infirmary, but both the men of the Own and the refugees seemed to have come to a tacit agreement not to gossip about Kel and Dom or their sleeping arrangements. The only acknowledgement of their relationship had been congratulations from Dom's friends and exclamations of "so that's where those beautiful blue eyes come from" from the refugee midwives.

"haMinch has suffered a debilitating stroke and will be unable to continue as training master for the pages and squires," Lord Wyldon said. "Tomorrow I will leave for Corus to hold the position temporarily during the winter months. The King has asked me to suggest a new training master and I have recommended you. It is likely that the post will be offered to you within a few months time. I would advise to accept it."

Kel blinked in surprise and she felt her jaw drop slightly. "Sir?" she gasped.

Lord Wyldon gestured to the refugee children Kel had trained. "You work well with young people; you teach well. You know how to keep them motivated and learning. And you have the organization skills needed to manage training." He paused a moment before continuing. "It would be an ideal post for you given your current, erm, circumstances," he said calmly. "Living in the palace would make it easier to raise a young child. And it would put your talented young manservant in closer proximity to the Wildmage, which may become necessary as his Wild Magic develops. And whoever Kefira's father is, he'll probably have an easier time visiting you in Corus than at New Hope; both the Riders and the Own stop by the palace fairly frequently."

Kel blushed and continued staring at the ground, scooting the toe of her boot forwards slightly.

"Are you feeling quite alright, sir?" Neal asked, with what appeared to be genuine concern. "You've haven't suffered any dizzy spells or anything of late?" His right hand was filled with green fire as he reached towards Wyldon. "Perhaps a fever?"

" I assure you, Queenscove, that I am in perfect health," Wyldon growled. Neal backed away quickly. "Mindelan, have you anything to say?"

"I don't think the conservatives will ever accept me, sir."

"You are underestimating yourself, Mindelan." Lord Wyldon looked almost amused. "Yes, you will have a struggle to convince the conservatives, and you will have a few hurdles to overcome"—he glanced quickly at Kefira—"but between your reputation as the Protector of the Small and letters of recommendation from Lord Raoul, Duke Baird, and myself—though my reputation is slipping as I'm growing scandalously liberal in my old age—you should be able to overcome their concerns. Certainly the king and queen will not object to you. Some might even make the argument that noble families will feel more comfortable sending their daughters to train as knights if they know that a woman will be overseeing the training." He glared at Neal who was approaching him with a palm full of green fire. "No Queenscove, I have not taken leave of my senses," he told him. "Your former knight-mistress was similarly concerned when I discussed the matter with her this morning," he remarked. "I think that she would have insisted upon examining me if she weren't at Pirate's Swoop."

Kel took a deep breath and elbowed Neal who was wondering aloud whether or not the Lioness had taken leave of _her_ senses. "I see, sir," she said. "Thank you, sir." Kefira began to fuss and Kel bounced her up and down to quiet her. "What about New Hope, sir? Who would manage it?"

"You just said that the refugees are practically managing things themselves. And I believe it is time for Merric to get some command experience under his belt. Besides, New Hope will be largely disbanded as the refugees move to new homes in the next year or two."

Kel nodded, speechless. Kefira began to squall loudly and it smelled as though her diaper needed changing. Of all the things she would prefer not to have Lord Wyldon see, this had to be close to the top of the list. What kind of knight interrupted a conversation with a commanding officer to change a diaper?

"Well, good, then I'd best be going if I'm to set out for Corus tomorrow." He saluted Neal. "It sounds as though you've got work to do and I shouldn't keep you standing around." He stepped forward quickly and kissed Kefira's forehead. This action shocked Kel, Neal, and Wyldon—it even shocked baby Kefira who stopped crying momentarily and gave a hiccup of surprise. Lord Wyldon shook his head vigorously as if to clear it of sentimentality as he mounted his horse. He turned his horse and cantered away without waving.

**Two weeks past midwinter (Goldenlake) **

"Alanna," Raoul shouted joyfully as he pulled her off her horse, spun her around, and set her on the ground. "I'm so glad you've come, Buri needs distracting and I wanted to talk to you about Kel and Dom."

Alanna regarded him through bleary eyes. "Let's talk indoors; I'm cold, hungry, thirsty, dirty, tired, and—" she shot him a reproachful look—"dizzy."

Raoul nodded sheepishly and motioned for a stable boy in Goldenlake livery to take the horse's reins.

It took a long hot bath, a substantial meal, a roaring fire, and the joy of seeing a very pregnant—and somewhat irritable—Buri to put the Lioness in better spirits. Once they had retired to Raoul's study and he had finished fussing over Buri—and she had finished snapping at him for it—Alanna turned towards Raoul.

"They probably don't even know that Dom can legally get married yet, Raoul," she said. "The proclamation came all of five days ago."

"No, I've told Dom, he knows but he's refusing to ask her again," Raoul complained. "He's being a young fool."

"Funny," Buri remarked from beneath the pile of blankets Raoul had buried her in, "I would say he's being wise and patient."

"Kel will come around eventually," Alanna reassured him. "If I came around for the likes of George, it's only a matter of time before Kel realizes that she'd be happier married to Dom." A wide grin flashed across Alanna's face as a sudden realization hit. "I can think of a way to hasten the process, though," she told Raoul. "You see what Kel really needs now is a small battle."

"Exactly," said Buri. "There's nothing like decapitating or impaling monsters while in mortal peril to help a woman sort out confused thoughts. I wouldn't say no to a minor skirmish myself just now."

Alanna pursed her lips to keep from smiling again as a plan began to form in her mind. "Nothing like it," she agreed. "Buri?" she asked casually, "when do you expect to go into labor?" She smiled at Buri's answer. "And Raoul? Where exactly is Dom stationed?"

It took only a few minutes to work out the details. Alanna and Buri did most of the planning. "Good," Raoul remarked when they had finished. "I think it would be best if we didn't share this plan with Dom."

Alanna snorted but refrained from mentioning the fact that she had instructed Raoul to keep his sergeant in the dark five minutes before. 'I'll just go have a word with Neal, then."

_Reasons to go to a women's college:_

_Tea (well, not the tea so much as the cookies that come with the tea) _

_It is a virtual guarantee that someone on your floor will have a copy of the BBC Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth to borrow. _

_I know that I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger but Alanna's little plot will be revealed in the next chapter. (I think that prolonged exposure to George has had an effect on her.) _


	11. The Plan Unfolds

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get this posted. I meant to get it up over the weekend but I caught a very nasty cold virus and I was too busy blowing my nose to get much typing done. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It cheered me up immensely despite my cold. _

_These are Tamora Pierce's characters I'm playing with; neither they nor their adorable offspring belong to me. _

**Late Winter (New Hope) **

Kel bit back her protest and stared numbly at the speaking spell before her. This was it. The time had come. She was going to have to choose between her duty to the crown and to Tortall and her responsibility for her daughter. No one was listening to her requests to be allowed to remain in her post at New Hope. Never mind the fact that no other knight—except maybe the Lioness and Kel didn't think it likely—had ever had to make this kind of decision. There was no way to take Kefira with her and, with the possibility of an attack on the shrinking camp, no way to leave her behind.

"Mindelan, you are to lead the attack while Queenscove sets up an emergency infirmary tent to care for the workers who were wounded this morning. Merric is to stay at New Hope. Those are the orders. Don't make me repeat them again." The Steadfast commander vanished as he finished speaking.

"Neal, I'm convinced the gods are toying with me for their amusement," Kel said as soon as he had ended the speaking spell.

"They have been known to do that occasionally," Neal told her. He didn't bother to mention that the 'they' he was referring to happened to be Raoul and Alanna; gods was a close enough description as far as he was concerned. "But you might just be having a string of bad luck."

"What kind of bad luck makes a gang of bandits ally with a Spidren nest?" Kel demanded.

Neal shrugged. This particular allegiance was shocking and unfortunate and had not been part of the Lioness's plan.

"While Raoul is refusing to leave Goldenlake?"

"Kel, Buri might go into labor at any time," Neal said reasonably. "The healers are expecting it to be a difficult delivery and he wants to be there with her."

Kel sighed her acceptance of this explanation. It was unfair that Raoul got to stay with his family while she was being sent to fight but Kel wasn't going to begrudge Raoul the break.

"But why have Merric stay at New Hope instead of me?"

"You're the more experienced commander," Neal offered. He didn't mention the discussions Raoul had had with the Steadfast commander or Alanna's husband's blackmailing efforts. "I'll take Tobe with me," he assured her. "He shouldn't be in any danger and he can fetch and carry for the healers and maybe see to the wounded horses."

"But what about Kefira? I have no idea what to do with her. I just wish Yuki hadn't gone off to help Buri at Goldenlake. Why couldn't you—"

"Are you implying that I actually have any control over her actions?" Neal asked. Kel merely raised her eyebrows at him in response. "What about Dom?" Neal said quickly. "His squad has suffered a number of wounds—" this wasn't strictly true, as far as he knew, the Lioness hadn't actually gone through with any of her threats as the men had eagerly agreed to pretend to be injured when she requested it—"and they're camping a few mile from here under magical shielding for a few days of rest so they can recover. With any luck, you could leave Kefira with him while you tackled the Spidren and be back to get her before his squad was reassigned."

Kel blinked at Neal. "That's impossible. I can't just march over there on the way to the Spidren nest and drop Kefira in his lap."

"Why not? She's his daughter too. You have work to do and he doesn't."

Kel blinked again and scooped Kefira up as she began to whine. "But she's teething…"

"Ah, yes, that complicates matters doesn't it. If her teeth weren't coming in there'd be no question that Dom could manage."

Kel sighed. "You're right," she said finally. "I'm being stubborn and foolish. I'll leave her with Dom." She smiled at Neal. "Hopefully, I'll be a bit more cheerful once I've beheaded a few monsters. I'll go get her things together."

Neal grinned at Kel, clapped her on the back, and held the door open for her as she carried Kefira out. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he'd shut the door behind her. He walked over to his desk and lifted a small mirror off of it.

"Alanna," he called into it. There was a glimmer of purple fire and she appeared. "Everything's arranged," he told her. "I hope this works."

"It will" she said.

"Lass," a voice shouted in the distance. Neal guessed it was George—George and Coram were the only individuals who could call the Lioness "lass" and live to tell the tale. "You'd best come quickly. Buri says it's time."

"Impeccable timing," Neal remarked, but Alanna had vanished before he finished speaking.

**Afternoon (Dom's Squad's Encampment ) **

Kel ordered Neal and Tobe and her squad to wait outside the magical barrier that protected Dom's squad. Then, with the aid of her griffin feathers, she rode Peachblossom through the barrier. Dismounting, she pulled a bag of baby supplies from her saddlebag.

"Where's Dom?' she demanded of one of his men, who appeared uninjured and was sitting on a tree stump, whittling.

He lifted an arm and pointed to one of the tent. Kel nodded, glanced down at Kefira and saw that her daughter had woken, and then marched to the tent and pulled the flap open.

"Mithros!" Dom gasped. "Kel what are you doing here? How did you find us?" He asked as he hurried over to kiss her.

Kel gestured to her griffin feather band and then looked down at Kefira. Dom froze when he was the miserable tightness in her face.

"You have to take her, Dom," she said quickly, thrusting Kefira into his arms and ignoring the bewildered expression on his face. "Just take care of her for a few days. I've been called in to deal with a nasty bunch of Spidren and I can't leave her at New Hope. " She set the bag of baby supplies at his feet. "I'm really sorry about this; I hate to do this to both of you, but I think you'll manage."

"Kel…" Dom smiled as Kefira reached up and grabbed his ear and his apprehensive expression melted away. "Don't worry. Just take care and be sure you come back to us."

"I will," Kel murmured. "I promise." Doing her best to ignore the fact that a tentful of men were watching them, she leaned over and kissed his cheek and then Kefira's. "Be good for your Da," she whispered. Kefira cooed in response. "I've got to go," she said more loudly.

Dom followed her from the tent and watched her mount Peachblossom and ride through the protective barrier. Oblivious to the stares of his men, he smiled down at his daughter. She reached up and tugged at his nose. "You've grown," he told her.

"Babies do that milord," remarked the soldier who had pointed Kel towards his tent. "Afore you know it she'll be ridin' around knockin' big strapping lads off their warhorses jes' like her mother." Kefira chortled and the man grinned. "Of course," he continued as Kefira's giggles dissolved into tears and Dom stared down at her fretfully, "ye'll have to feed her up first."

**Two Days Later**

Kel smiled when they reached the barrier that protected Dom's camp. She was exhausted from a day and a half of Spidren slaying. (There had been no bandits to slay as the Spidren had betrayed and eaten their bandit allies.) But she was also satisfied; there were no casualties aside from the bandits—who would have been hanged anyway. Neal had managed to save all of the seriously wounded men. She'd worried about Kefira most of the time, but it had been pleasant to go such a long time without changing a diaper or being soaked in spit-up.

She allowed Neal to pass through the barrier with her this time while Tobe waited outside with their horses and the other men. Neal did this with some trepidation. He was fairly certain his cousin had managed two days of baby care without crisis but he had seen what happened to a Spidren that had threatened Peachblossom and he imagined there would be an even worse fate in store for him if there had been any harm to Kel's baby.

The entire encampment was silent. Even the horses were grazing quietly. The same soldier as before pointed Kel towards Dom's tent. "I thought we was to git a few days of quiet and rest," he whispered reproachfully. "Our sergeant's fair exhausted now."

At his words, Kel hurried to the tent and pulled aside a flap. "Goddess," she breathed. She stood staring into the tent as though transfixed.

Neal approached cautiously, wondering why she hadn't attempted to disembowel anyone yet. He'd seen the Lioness when young Alan had been knocked unconscious and he still had nightmares about it.

Kel turned her face towards Neal and held a finger to her lips. Her eyes were glistening. She ducked into the tent and Neal followed her.

Dom was asleep on a pile of pillows. His limbs were limp with utter exhaustion. Kefira was napping peacefully upon his chest. She had left a tiny spot of drool on his tunic. A few other soldiers were sprawled out on bedrolls, looking both tired and amused as they watched Kel.

She walked over to Dom and knelt down to kiss him. This woke him and he attempted to sit up, waking Kefira. Kefira cooed happily and turned her head so that he other cheek rested on Dom's chest before falling back asleep. Dom gathered her in his arms and sat up.

"Kel," he said, "the past few days have been incredibly enlightening."

"Have you changed your mind about marrying me then?"

"No, I—"

"Good." Kel leaned forwards and kissed him again.

"Does this mean?" Dom gasped as soon as he had caught his breath.

"Yes," Kel said as she helped him to his feet.

"Neal, will you hold Kefira for a moment?" Dom asked and then gently passed the baby into Neal's arms. He turned and embraced Kel, kissing her.

It was a very long moment. After twenty seconds or so, Neal pulled a mirror from the pouch on his belt with the hand that wasn't holding Kefira and began whispering into it. After thirty seconds, Dom's men could contain themselves no longer and began whooping. The whooping continued even after Dom and Kel had stepped apart.

"Stolten," Dom snapped. "Don't you have cracked ribs?"

Stolten looked at the ground and hissed a few choice curses. Then inspiration struck and he pointed at Neal. "Ask him. He's the healer."

Neal tried unsuccessfully to replace his grin with a suitably guilt expression. He held the mage mirror out to Kel and Dom. In it were Alanna, Raoul, Buri, and a baby. They all—with the exception of Raoul and Buri's baby, who was sleeping peacefully—had glee-filled expressions.

"Congratulations," Alanna said to Kel. And "I told you I knew what I was doing" she said to Raoul.

Kel gave the three of them a sheepish smile. "So, that's why I was the one sent to deal with all those Spidren…" she murmured. "I should have known I was being manipulated."

"Grateful though I am, I say we elope before they have another chance to interfere," Dom muttered.

Kel nodded. "There's a priestess at New Hope who has married several refugee couples already."

"Sergeant, you are ordered to take a week off from duty," Raoul said. "And you are forbidden to plan any kind of retaliation against Lady Alanna or myself."

Dom looked as though he was about to protest but Kel laid her fingers over his lips.

"He's forgotten that he can't order me around anymore," Kel said. Neal watched as an uncharacteristic gleam appeared in Kel's eyes. "And that Kefira doesn't haves godsparents yet. Though, that's about to change as he and Lady Alanna have just volunteered themselves for the duty."

"You're going to let Meathead get away without a scratch?" Dom asked.

"No," Kel said slowly, fixing Neal with a wolfish grin. " I think given how busy her parents are, Kefira ought to have two godsfathers."

Neal gave an audible sigh of relief and smiled at the baby in his arms.

Kel's husband accompanied her as she held weapons practice for the refugee children the morning after their wedding. He watched as Kel settled Kefira with the dancing replica of Kitten in one corner. And he planned to sit down next to his daughter and nap. Within minutes, however, he found himself moving among the children correcting grips and stances.

He was so absorbed in helping an eight-year-old girl to defeat her much larger opponent that he didn't see the messenger slip in and hand an envelope to Kel.

"Dom," she called. "Come here and have a look at this."

It was a letter from the king. She was asked to come and present herself in Corus. He wanted her to appear in person and apply for the position of training master before a group of counselors and advisors, including several strict conservatives.

"Will you?" Dom asked when he had read it.

Kel looked around at the children she'd been teaching. They weren't many left as most of those who had begun training with her had moved with their families to new homes. Those who had stayed with her practiced diligently and determinedly even when she was not there to lead practices.

"It won't be easy," she said, taking his hand. "That's probably why I want to do it."

"Meathead was right. You are incapable of ignoring a suggestion from Lord Wyldon."

_Reasons to go to a women's college:_

_Madeleine Albright once said "There's a special place in hell for women who don't help each other." No one at any women's college plans on going there._

_Skinny-dipping opportunities abound. _

_Don't worry. It's not quite finished yet. There are a few more conservatives to shock and there is a fluffy epilog yet to come. I hope you've enjoyed reading and that you're planning to review. I can't hum right now—my nose is too stuffed up—but I'll clap my hands and grin. _

_(Sarah E7191: we will see Kefira at age five or so in the epilog._

_NazgulGirl: Thanks. I am working on an original novel about a group of teenage spies with telepathic powers trying to save their kingdom from an evil magical being. _


	12. Conservative Kraken

_Many thanks to everyone who review the last chapter. It was a real boost to log in and find so many. If you have managed to follow this story to chapter 12 without realizing that these are Tamora Pierce's characters then you are a unique and extraordinary individual to say the least. _

**Corus** **(Three weeks later)**

"Please, Goddess," Kel prayed in a whisper. "Let this not be too terribly unpleasant." Her hand shook as she pushed a strand of hair away from Kefira's face.

"Kel, stop shaking," Neal said. "You did a pattern dance with your glaive just twenty minutes ago; you can't possibly be going through withdrawal yet."

"You'd be shaking too if you were about to stand up in front of a room full of conservatives who want your shield to be confiscated and try to win the position training master."

"No I wouldn't," said Neal simply. "I'd be in a dead faint by now." He reached out and took Kefira from her arms. "Remember there'll be more than a few liberals hidden amongst the audience. The King has even allowed Lady Alanna to be present although he did threaten her with a silencing spell if she tries to shout at anyone. I've been ordered to sit next to her and keep her from doing anything rash."

"Who is going to keep you from doing something rash?"

Neal didn't get a chance to answer this question because Tobe suddenly sprinted into view, raced down the hallway, and wrapped his arms about Kel's middle.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Wildmage?" Kel asked. Tobe's unhappiness at leaving his friends at New Hope had resulted in all of the horses dragging their feet and misbehaving on the way to Corus. Tobe had claimed this wasn't intentional on his part but Kel had decided it was high time for him to get some serious training. Daine had concurred with this decision after spending a few minutes nose to nose with Peachblossom. For the past three days Tobe had been spending every waking hour in the stables with Daine.

"I told him we could stop by and wish you luck on our way out," Daine said as she walked into view, carrying her baby in one arm and a basket of supplies in the other. "I know that I'll approve of the way you'll have the pages treating their horses." She smiled at Kel and then motioned for Tobe to follow her.

Neal clasped Kel's shoulder and then walked away in the opposite direction, carrying Kefira. Kel swallowed. He was going to find a seat in the audience.

"Lady Knight Keladry," the clerk said quietly, "they're ready for you now."

Kel laid her palms against her thighs and took a deep breath to steady herself before walking slowly through the oak door he held open for her and into the audience chamber. She bowed and strode determinedly to the podium that awaited her and gazed at those gathered. She found Alanna and Neal—holding Kefira—in the audience as well as Seaver, Cleon, and Lord Wyldon. The king and queen were seated next to the two conservative knights who had been chosen to question her, Sir Kirth and Lord Gerard. Thayet's expression suggested that their presence was making her queasy.

"Are there any concerns from among the audience that may be addressed before we begin questioning the, er, Lady Knight?" asked Sir Kirth. Kel nearly winced as she watched Alanna attempt to stand. Neal quickly slung a long muscular arm across her shoulders to hold her down and began muttering in her ear.

A man in the audience stood. Kel recognized him as a knight she had defeated in a jousting match during her years as Lord Raoul's squire. "It has never been fully explained to my satisfaction why she has been allowed to keep her shield despite her gross breach of morals," he snarled. "Why hasn't she been sent back home with her little bastard?"

King Jonathon answered him calmly, in a voice pitched just loud enough to reach all in the room. "As I recall, the Code of Knighthood, does not make any mention of illegitimate children. You, must understand, that I cannot take away shields from every knight who produces illegitimate children. If I did that I would loose a number of valuable knights, including yourself, Sir Edderon."

"I might add," said Queen Thayet as she rose gracefully to her feet. "That Lady Keladry is doing a much better job of providing for her offspring than you have, Sir Edderon. The laundress who bore your son last year would have been forced to take refuge in the Temple of the Goddess if I had not made arrangements to provide for her and your son."

Lord Gerard cleared his throat noisily as Sir Edderon flushed scarlet and stormed from the room. "For now," he said clearly, "we will proceed with our questions." He paused and directed his gaze entirely upon Kel who refused to look away. "Mindelan, if you were to be granted the post of training master, what would your policy towards hazing be?"

There was no point in lying. "Hazing would not be tolerated," Kel said bluntly. When Lord Gerard merely stared at her and did not voice another question, she decided to expound upon her statement. "The practice of bullying those who are younger and smaller will not make boys or girls worthy of knighthood. Pages and squires should practice compassion as knights are instructed to."

Sir Kirth stood and spoke when she had finished. "There are currently a few noble daughters in training as pages, and, repellant as the idea is, we must admit that more may follow this path in the years to come. Are we correct in assuming that your treatment of and expectations of the female pages would not differ from your treatment of and expectations of the male pages? Just as your training was allegedly the same as that or your year mates."

Kel took a deep breath and felt her face slide in a Yamani calm. The entire room came into better focus. Her eyes twitched towards Lord Wyldon. "You are incorrect in your assumption, sirs. The treatment I received was not the same treatment that my peers received." To her amazement, Lord Wyldon met her eyes and nodded encouragingly. "I would expect more of the lady pages just as more was expected me of me. They have to work harder than the boys around them to gain the physical strength needed to succeed as knights. If I were training master I would ensure that the lady pages did exercises to strengthen their arms and hands and that the learned the best methods for defeating larger opponents. I would, however, expect all pages and squires to achieve the same level of excellence that Tortall has expected of its knights for generations."

There was a very long silence after this speech. Kel watched Thayet murmur something in the king's ear and then slip out the door and she hoped that her words had not offended the queen. Sir Kirth and Lord Gerard conferred with each other in whispers. Kel stood very still and tried to pretend that there weren't so many people staring at her.

Finally, Lord Gerard stood and addressed the audience. "Sir Kirth and myself have no further questions for Mindelan at this time. We have decided that we are unable to object to her appointment given Wyldon's recommendations and the lack of other candidates. We will now give members of the audience another opportunity to voice their concerns; if anyone has a question regarding Mindelan's qualifications, he may voice it now."

Kel guessed that this was a deliberate attempt to keep Alanna from speaking. The real reason for her silence was the fact the Baron George Cooper had slipped in through a side door and seated himself behind her. He had nodded to Neal and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and covered her mouth.

An older knight stood to speak. Kel thought he looked familiar but she couldn't identify him. "Do we really want this Lady Knight to be setting the example for our sons, or even worse, our daughters? She's been known to defy orders from superior officers, she appears to have unnatural skill with the lance, and she is—to use words acceptable in this polite company—an unwed mother."

Kel was too busy praying that she could vanish and reappear somewhere more comfortable—like the inside of a very deep, very dark cave, or at the bottom of a well—to notice that Neal had sprung to his feet.

"I don't think you quite understand the full truth of the matters," Neal said as he strode towards the podium, still holding Kefira. Kel noticed Neal then, and saw that the Lioness was grinning from ear to ear and looking daggers at her husband who was still restraining her. "You have made a few statements which bear correcting."

"Queenscove!" Lord Wyldon barked. "Don't do anything rash." He attempted to reach out and grab Neal as Neal passed his seat. This seemed to remind Neal that he was carrying Kefira and he carefully deposited the baby in Lord Wyldon's arms, effectively silencing him. Lord Wyldon blinked in astonishment at the baby in his arms and then carefully adjusted his grip around her small body.

Neal continued speaking as soon as he had cleared Lord Wyldon's reach. "Firstly, I, myself was a witness at Lady Knight Keladry's recent marriage to Sergeant Domitan of the King's Own. Secondly, Lady Knight Keladry's disobedience last year saved the lives of hundreds of children and resulted in the end of the killing devices that were plaguing our warriors. Her disobedience proves nothing but her own compassion. I can think of no better knight to entrust with preparing the realm's next generation of young warriors than the Protector of the Small." Neal was now standing beside Kel facing Sir Kirth and Lord Gerard. He broke off speaking and looked around suddenly as though shocked by his own behavior.

Lord Gerard cleared his throat as though he was about to speak and Neal swallowed nervously. " I believe you were correct about the Lady Knight's apparently unnatural abilities with a lance, however," Neal said quietly. "I would recommend that the King have Numair Salmalin explore the matter when he has a free moment."

Kel was measuring the distance between her elbow and Neal's side when the king spoke. "Thank you, Sir Nealan of Queenscove for giving us the benefit of your opinions." Kel thought she heard just the faintest trace of amusement in his voice. "You may return to your seat beside my Champion." The king winked at George and then gestured to Lord Gerard to encourage him to continue.

Lord Gerard cleared his throat once more. "No more comments from the audience will be necessary. Sir Kirth and myself have come the conclusion that Lady Knight Kelardry may take the post of training master on a conditional basis. If any pages fail their examinations next year, she is to be replaced."

King Jonathon nodded his agreement and the audience was dismissed. "Training Master Keladry, you are ordered to join Thayet and myself for tea at the fourth bell. And bring your daughter, the Queen had to attend to Rider business, but she is most displeased that she has not yet had an opportunity to meet young Kefira."

Kel saluted, wondering vaguely what she ought to wear for an informal tea with the royal family. "Yes, sire."

She watched as Alanna attempted to simultaneously kiss and strangle Neal and then wandered over to Lord Wyldon once the crowd had dispersed.

"I'm sorry about all this unpleasantness, Mindelan, though I can't claim it was entirely unexpected," he said as he passed Kefira back to her.

"It wasn't nearly as unpleasant as it might have been I don't mind being on probation again," she said with a slight smile. "So long as none of my pages are."

He nodded. " You can join me and the lads—er and lasses—on the training grounds beginning next week. I'll stay here for a few weeks while you get used to the job and then I'm heading North again. And do try to keep Queenscove in check while he's here."

"My lord, if I had any influence over Queenscove's behavior," Kel said frankly, "you wouldn't have had to assign him so much punishment work."

"I don't know whether I want to kneel down before you and swear undying loyalty or drag you off for a duel," Kel said sternly when she found Neal outside. He only shrugged in response. But Kel found that she was so relieved her ordeal was over she couldn't help but forgive him—in a sense, she was deeply grateful. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "as Kefira's godsfather, it is your duty to come with me when I present her to the queen."

"It's only fair," said Neal resignedly.

When Kel walked into the King's sitting room for tea, she was surprised to see how crowded it was. Daine and Numair had brought their child, as well as Tobe, and Alanna and George had come. Most surprising was Lalasa's presence. She was seated in a corner, deep in conversation with Queen Thayet, apparently only slightly intimidated by the company she had been invited to join.

Kel walked over to ruffle Tobe's hair and promise Daine and Numair that she and Dom were looking for a way to repay them for their "marvelous baby gift."

Numair coughed slightly at this statement. "Really that won't be necessary. It was all Skysong's idea." He grinned at Daine who twitched her nose at him. "Oh, your Majesty," he said in a louder voice, clearly pleased by the opportunity to change the subject, "I've made a thorough investigation of Lady Knight Keladry's unnatural jousting abilities and I have determined that there was no magical influence. There are entirely the result of a stubborn individual spending unhealthy amounts of time in the presence of Lord Raoul and Peachblossom."

A short while later, after tea had been poured and Kefira had been passed around and kissed, Thayet gave a ladylike tap to the side of her teacup with her spoon and addressed the group.

"Lady Knight Keladry's speech earlier this morning reminded me off a matter which I and Mistress Lalasa have long been considering. I have decided that now, with a training master who will undoubtedly be sympathetic to the situation, the time has come to make a few adjustments to the formal dinner wear of the lady pages and squires. Obviously, for day-to-day training uniforms such as the boys wear are fine. However, it is ridiculous to have the girls in tights while they serve at formal dinners." Here, Kel, Daine, and Alanna all nodded in amused agreement. "To this end, I have asked Lalasa to design something feminine and practical with loose trousers and longer tunics."

"Consider the uniform change my first official act," said Kel as Lalasa pulled out the garments she had created.

_Reasons to go to a women's college:_

_Most days, getting "dressed up" involves pulling on a pair of relatively clean khakis._

_Calculus is less likely to give you a headache if you tackle it with friends and a batch of homemade fudge_

_It's not quite over yet, I have a few surprises left in store for the epilog, which should be up soon and which I hope you will read. (Tobe, Daine, Kefira, Kel, and her pages are going to have a little fun.) My phlegm has cleared up enough for me to hum so reviews would be greatly appreciated. _


	13. Epilog

_I'm actually a little sad to have reached the end. This has been a very fun fanfic to write. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept me writing. I don't think I could have finished in a month without your encouragement. _

_The characters are all Tamora Pierce's even if I have snuck in and named some of their children. _

**Training Grounds**

Kel used Kefira's blanket to wipe the sweat from her hands as she finished the walk from her quarters to the training grounds. None of the pages had arrived yet. Lord Wyldon shot her an appraising look when he saw that she had brought her baby with her.

"It's astonishing what a baby can sleep though, my lord," Kel said mildly as she fastened Kefira's sling tightly across her back. Lord Wyldon merely raised his eyebrows and watched as the pages came trouping into view.

Kel studied the pages as Lord Wyldon introduced her. Most of their expressions were neutral, though a few frowned and a few smiled. One of the smilers looked as though he were related to Merric, perhaps a nephew or a cousin. The two female pages, who stood next to each other at the end of the row, beamed shyly at her. As soon as he had finished speaking Lord Wyldon stepped back to let her begin. She started them drilling in hand-to-hand combat and then walked among them correcting stances. Within a few moments she had managed to forget about Lord Wyldon's watchful gaze.

The morning sped by quickly as the pages practiced with staffs, spears, and swords. Kel saw that a number of conservatives had gathered on the sidelines to watch her and she was careful not to spend any more time with the female pages. There would be time enough for that when all the conservatives got tired of watching her or were assigned by the Crown to do something more useful.

Kefira began to fuss as Kel lead the pages to the stables for their riding practice. "Tobe," Kel called, knowing he was working there with Daine and thinking that she would have him carry Kefira up to Neal. There was no response from Tobe.

"TOBE," she shouted.

There was a frantic whinnying and a large chestnut pony galloped across the paddock, jumped the fence, and stood trembling before. Puzzled, Kel walked over to the pony and laid her palm on the large white blaze that covered his nose.

"Can you get Daine and Tobe for me?" she asked. The pony continued to stand before her, quivering and regarding her anxiously. Kel noticed that all the pages were staring at her to so she ordered them to tack their horses and mount up.

Numair came running out towards the stables, carrying his baby and glaring at the large crow which flew above him shrieking. Kel looked from him to the pony in bewilderment and realized that he looked just as confused as she did.

"Do you have any idea where Daine is?" she asked.

"I thought she was with—oh," said Numiar as he spotted a horse galloping towards them at full speed. It was Hoshi and Daine was on her back.

Daine leapt from Hoshi's back and rolled under the fence. She stood and laid a hand on the chestnut pony's neck. "Everything's going to be all right," she said in a reassuring voice. "It might take a few hours, or days, but we'll get you sorted out."

"Where's Tobe?" Kel asked. "I thought he was with you."

"He's right here," said Daine.

"But—" said Kel

"Do you mean to say?" asked Numair.

Daine nodded at the pony, which had begun pawing nervously at the ground.

"You've turned my errand boy into a horse?"

Daines lips twitched and Kel suspected that she was biting them to hold back laughter. "Actually," the Wildmage said calmly, "he's turned himself into pony. You see, Kel, we have a shape-shifter on our hands. That's why I got a friend to fetch Numair."

"Whatever do you need me for? You know far more about the technicalities of shape shifting than I do at this point." Numair looked from Daine to Tobe with concern.

"Yes, well you see, I didn't expect him to shape shift soon, and he's gone and shifted all the way—only, he's having a little trouble figuring out how to shift back into his human form. So I need your help with that, with reminding him that he's supposed to be a human boy."

Tobe walked over to Kel and butted her chest apologetically. "Don't worry, Tobe," Kel said in an awed voice, "I'm sure Daine and Numair will have you back to normal soon." Kel gentle stroked Tobe's nose before asking, "you will won't you?"

Daine nodded quickly. "Though I do think Tobe is going to prove a challenging student."

"It serves you right," said Numair cheerfully.

Lord Wyldon coughed loudly and Kel was reminded of her duties. She looked regretfully at the squirming Kefira.

"We'll take her," said Daine, kindly. "She can't be any more difficult than Sarralyn and it seems only fair since I'm responsible for Tobe's, er, current state." Despite these words, Kel found herself passing Kefira into Numair's arms, not Daine's, before running off to oversee the pages' riding practice.

**Five Years Later (give or take a month or two)**

Kel smiled with satisfaction as she listen to the rhythm of her pages' staff practice. She forced herself to focus on the pages' work, but she couldn't keep from glancing over to a corner where Dom sat watching four girls too young to be pages go through a staff practice of their own. One of his off duty men sat with him and Kel was much amused to see that the young soldier had an arm wrapped about Lalasa's waist as she sewed. Dom looked from Lalasa to Kel and winked.

Kel kept an ear on the happy shrieks of the little girls as she moved among the pages correcting their grips. Eventually there were a few pained shrieks as the girls grew tired and knocked each other's fingers. Kel shot Dom a sympathetic grimace as she watched him pull Kefira into his lap. Then she turned and directed the pages to begin their spear work.

"Da! Da!" one of the girls shrieked. Kel turned and saw Neal's daughter, Nessaren, running across the courtyard. Smiling, she watched Neal scoop her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her back to the other girls, who were hurrying to gather around "uncle Neal". Within minutes he had healed all of the bruises on their small fingers and was watching in amusement as they tried to get Lalasa to teach them to sew. This resulted in more than a few small fingers being pricked by needles.

"Needles aren't very safe toys for small girls," Dom said once Neal had dealt with these injuries. "Why don't you go pack to playing with your staffs?"

So, the girls continued with their staff practice while the pages moved on to sword practice. They ceased only when Lord Raoul came striding into view. He was greeted in much the same way that Neal had been. Although, she noticed that Dom's soldier quickly removed his arm from Lalasa's waist. When Kel looked over a few minutes later, she saw that he was sitting on the ground with his daughter and her friends climbing all over him.

"Tell us the story about my Ma and the griffin," Kefira asked.

"And then a story about my Ma and the wolf-pack," said Sarralyn.

Kel found that Daine and Numair had joined the gathering when she returned from dismissing the pages for their afternoon meal. Tobe had joined the gathering too, as a pony, and he was allowing the girls to take turns being trotted about on his back. Tobe pawed quickly at the ground when he saw Kel.

"That's enough," Daine said. And Numair pulled Sarralyn off Tobe and spun her around before setting her on the ground. Dom shook out a large blanket and laid it over Tobe's back.

Before Kel could blink, a blanket-wrapped young man stood before her. Although not exactly tall, Tobe had grown into an athletic and wiry adolescent.

"They gave us the afternoon off," he said. "We're leaving for summer training tomorrow and I wanted to come and say good bye to you."

"You're really going to join the Riders?" Kefira asked, sadly.

"Yes," said Tobe. "Cheer up, think how useful I'll be if anyone needs a spare mount."

"I'll miss you," Kefira said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Just like I miss Da when he has to go away."

"We'll all miss him, sweet," said Dom as he scooped Kefira up, "but we can't let that stop him from setting out on his own adventures." Dom reached over and clasped Tobe's shoulder. Tobe nodded at him and clasped his forearm. "Just think of all the stories he'll have to tell you when he visits," he whispered in Kefira's ear.

Kel walked over to Tobe and kissed his forehead. "I had to do that before you told me you were too old," she said, hugging him.

"Thanks, for, well, everything." Tobe grinned at her.

He allowed Daine to kiss his cheek and Neal, Raoul, and Numair to clap him across the shoulders before transforming back into a chestnut pony and trotting away to gather his things.

Kel blinked back tears as she watched him go. Dom came over and slung his free arm around her shoulders.

"Can I be a Rider, just like Tobe, when I grow up?" Kefira asked.

"If you want to," said Kel.

"What happened to your plans to be a knight like your Ma?" Dom asked.

"Can't I be both?"

"That would be difficult," said Neal.

"I'll have to think about it then," said Kefira.

"Let's decide what we want to be after lunch," said Nessaren. "I'm hungry."

"Your daughter is a very practical young lady," Dom told Neal. "It must come from Yuki."

Kel and Daine worked hard to stifle their laughter as they watched the four fathers carry their daughters to the mess hall for lunch.

_Reasons to go to a women's college:_

_The joys of living in an environment where the word beautiful is used to describe a women who is passionate, intellectual, and kind-hearted._

_Wow, I can't believe it's over. Though it might not be because I am considering writing a series of one-shots about Training Master Keladry. (And this fanfic was originally going to be a one-shot before my muse went crazy on me.) I won't be updating as frequently as I am starting back to school on Monday and I'm trying to work on original stuff at the same time, but I'm excited about a few of the events I've imagined Kel tackling as training master. _


End file.
